


Осколки

by Hrenougolnik, Sasta



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Drama, Explicit Language, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Smoking, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasta/pseuds/Sasta
Summary: Написано по заявке:Стив стал встречаться с Броком. И вот проходит время, Брок узнает про Зимнего Солдата и дарит его Стиву.Стив на волне восторга вынес Гидру, разморозил Баки и стали они жить втроем.Несколько месяцев, пока Солдат был в некотором неадеквате, привыкал к разумному существованию и вспоминал, все было более-менее в порядке. Но потом Барнс относительно разобрался с чердаком и вспомнил, что собственник. Его уже не устраивала постель на троих, что какой-то левый мужик тянет грабли к его Стиви, и вообще, а не пошел бы Рамлоу лесом?Брок попыткам выжить его из постели и дома Роджерса упорно сопротивлялся. Но не выдержал напряжения именно Кэп и однажды попросил Брока уйти. Ненадолго, пока Баки не успокоится. Баки хороший, просто он пока...Рамлоу молча собрал вещи и ушел. В сказки про «ненадолго» он не поверил сразу.Баки радовался своей победе. Дня три. А потом понял, что Брока ему не хватает. И Стив смурной. Еще через две недели Барнс подловил Рамлоу в ЩИТе, притер к стенке и поцеловал. За что мгновенно от души схлопотал в солнышко и предложение не приближаться.Хочу фанфик о том, как Баки будет бегать кругами, пытаясь вернуть Брока в их со Стивом жизнь.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 176





	Осколки

_I didn’t hold you the way that I could_   
_I never told you the things that I should_   
_It’s down to me that you walked out that door_   
_I should have loved you more_

Когда Стив находит полубессознательного Баки на заводе в Австрии, все его тщательно скрываемые чувства и желания начинают отчаянно рваться наружу. Поэтому он окружает Баки максимальной заботой, не сводит с него глаз, пока они возвращаются в лагерь. И там почти не отпускает от себя первые несколько дней, пока их не отправляют восстанавливаться в Лондон. Ни в лесу, ни в лагере, ни в казарме среди множества бойцов остаться вдвоем никак не получается, но Стив думает, что даже рад этому.

Ему все еще нужно время. Пусть уже и признался себе, что любит Баки не только как друга – хоть и сравнить не с чем, но Стив уверен, что не ошибается в своих чувствах, – вот только как Баки отреагирует, если все это на него вывалить?

Абсурд, думает Стив, почему-то лезть в пекло не так страшно, как признаться в любви и решиться поцеловать.

* * *

– Значит, вот так взяла – и поцеловала? От всех женщин Америки? – Баки выгибает левую бровь насмешливо-скептически, и Стив чувствует, что снова краснеет.

Они сидят на одеялах в крохотной палатке, впервые за долгое время наконец-то вдвоем, и Стив думает, что, может, все-таки стоило бы поговорить о том, что уже несколько лет горит под ребрами, а вместо этого рассказывает о своем первом поцелуе.

– А Пегги чуть не расстреляла меня потом за это, – кивает он, стараясь не смутиться окончательно.

– И как это было, мелкий? – спрашивает Баки странным голосом.

– Эээ… – Стив поджимает губы и нервно скрещивает руки на груди, словно все еще пытается отгородиться от бесцеремонной нахальной девицы, тяжело вздыхает: – Помада у Лоррейн невкусная. И я бы предпочел, чтобы это была не она.

Баки тихо насмешливо фыркает и вдруг оказывается так близко, что дыхание щекочет щеку.

– А если кто-нибудь поблагодарит тебя от имени всех мужчин Америки? – горячо шепчет он и прижимается губами к губам, целует – коротко, сильно, с каким-то горьким отчаянием.

Стиву кажется, что он падает в глубокую яму. Мир на мгновение расплывается, но тут же снова обретает четкость. И Стив крепко обнимает Баки, прижимает его к себе, не позволяя отодвинуться. Целует в ответ – слегка неловко, прихватывает зубами нижнюю губу и мягко касается ее языком.

Баки первым разрывает поцелуй, отодвигается, смотрит с удивлением и легким недоверием:

– Я был уверен, что получу в морду.

– Я мечтал поцеловать тебя с того момента, как ты рассказал о своем первом свидании, – улыбается Стив.

Баки снова оказывается рядом и крепко обнимает, прижимая к себе. Стив чувствует, как заполошно бьется сердце Баки, запускает руку в короткие волосы, утыкается лицом в плечо и закрывает глаза.

– Я всегда тебя любил, но не так, и ни о чем таком не думал, – признается Баки, прихватывая зубами мочку уха. – Слишком ты был слабый и тощий, только защитить хотелось. А теперь у меня встает от одного взгляда на тебя.

Стив роняет его на спину, расстегивает куртку и всасывает кожу на ключице, оставляя яркий след. Будто знак принадлежности.

– А помнишь, мелкий, как я учил тебя, – вспоминает Баки, расстегивая на Стиве штаны и обхватывая пальцами до боли стоящий член.

Он не договаривает, но перед глазами у обоих уже встает картинка, как они, пятнадцатилетние мальчишки, сидят на кровати в доме Стива, только что оклемавшегося от очередной пневмонии, и Баки, совершенно не стесняясь, объясняет и показывает, что стояк – это не смертельно.

– А ты тогда так же отчаянно краснел, – усмехается Баки и шепчет горячечно: – Что же с тобой будет, когда мы наконец-то окажемся в постели? Чего ты хочешь? Чтобы ты меня взял или я – тебя? Ты же мне дашь? Я – дам. Все для тебя, Стив.

Стив задыхается от этих слов, от предвкушения и от ласки, которой обжигает его Баки – от движений руки, от лихорадочных поцелуев в шею и за ухо. Он не может ответить. Он мог бы ответить – всего, Бак. Я хочу всего. С тобой.

Вместо этого Стив тянется к нему сам, дрожащими пальцами освобождая Баки от штанов. А потом наваливается сверху и трется своим членом о член и живот Баки, пока оба не срываются, дрожа и ловя губами стоны друг друга.

– Ох, Стив, – шепчет Баки, выгибаясь от острого оргазма, стискивая Стива руками и ногами, будто желая врасти в него.

– Люблю тебя, – почти всхлипывает Стив. – Люблю тебя, хороший мой.

* * *

Баки оказывается еще большим романтиком, чем Стив помнит. Сорванные украдкой поцелуи, легкие прикосновения, горячие и одновременно невыносимо нежные взгляды. По привычке оберегая и заботясь, он настаивает, что все должно быть не так, не в спешке и с опасностью, что их могут увидеть, услышать или прервать, а в чистой и удобной постели. Подальше от чужих глаз.

Их первый раз случается в каморке при штабе, на жутко скрипучей панцирной кровати. Баки то и дело срывается на смех, Стив зажимается и краснеет от смущения и стыда – ему кажется, что их слышит весь штаб. Помучившись с полчаса, они просто сбрасывают матрас на пол. И через несколько минут Стив, выламываясь под Баки, насаживается на его член и стонет гораздо громче, чем до того скрипела кровать.

После этого разговоров о романтике больше никто не заводит. Они не трахаются разве что на расстеленных на столе штаба картах – поставленная у дальнего края лагеря палатка, по мнению Стива, оказывается самым приличным местом. Но он даже не думает останавливать Баки, когда тот, обнимая со спины, в очередной раз жарко шепчет на ухо:

– Сегодня ты меня, радость моя, весь день об этом мечтал.

* * *

Стив выплывает из сна от громких звуков и улыбается – Баки и его привычка забывать выключать радио, когда уходит на работу. Еще пять минут, думает он, и встану, подделаю документы и пойду на другой призывной пункт.

Интуиция вдруг взрывается с воем тревожной сирены – что-то не так. Не тот матч, не те запахи. Война.

Баки погиб.

Стив распахивает глаза и едва не задыхается от боли – самоубийство не удалось. Вряд ли его личный ад был бы таким картонным.

Впрочем, через месяц он уверяется – дьяволу стоит поучиться жестокости у судьбы. Для кого-то прошли десятилетия, для него – несколько недель. И Баки все падает и падает с поезда, кричит и тянет руку в тщетной попытке спастись. А Стив снова и снова упускает его.

По мнению Фьюри, верить которому не просто не хочется – не получается, Стив слишком много времени проводит в спортзале. Нет, спортивных снарядов не жалко, ЩИТ может оплатить и не такое народному достоянию, только вот чем быстрее Капитан Америка включится в работу, тем будет лучше. Стране, ЩИТу и самому Фьюри. О том, что будет лучше для Стива, не думает никто.

А он вспоминает все, что потерял, и ненавидит себя за то, что некому отомстить.

* * *

Брок прекрасно знает, что такое он сам и его бойцы, у каждого руки по локоть в крови после операций на Ближнем Востоке, где все они побывали в разное время. Каждый все еще помнит запах пустыни, каждый время от времени просыпается с криком. И ни один не удивляется, когда кто-то из команды выкладывается на тренировке сверх программы. Они почти семья – со всеми их тараканами.

Когда в эту семью влилась Романова и с чего началась их странная дружба, Брок уже толком и не помнит. Только если они собираются в баре, без Наташи не обходится. И впервые на памяти Брока Джек смотрит на кого-то влюбленным взглядом.

Когда находят и размораживают Капитана Америку, Брок с Джеком – как и половина страны, что уж там, – и не думают скрывать своего интереса. А как иначе – герой любимых детских комиксов, плакаты на стенах, первые моральные установки. Несколько недель они скрупулезно собирают информацию, роются в архивах и информационных базах ЩИТа, отсматривают старые и новые видеозаписи.

К концу личного маленького расследования Брок со щекочущим нервы легким удивлением понимает, что у него встает на Кэпа. Вероятно, слишком много о нем думал и слишком часто смотрел записи с камер видеонаблюдения в спортзале. И слишком долго никого не валял по кровати. Брок, наскоро передергивая по вечерам в душе, не отказывает себе в удовольствии заменить в собственном воображении безликого партнера на Роджерса.

А потом Джек с хитрым взглядом – не иначе как у Романовой научился – протягивает ему планшет с недоступными ранее кадрами видеохроники Воющих коммандос, и Брок каким-то шестым чувством понимает, что этот самый Джеймс Барнс, с которого Роджерс взгляда не сводит, – любовник Кэпа.

– Ну и? – Брок прищуривается, не выпуская сигарету из уголка рта.

– Наташа с Капитаном знакома, – просто отвечает Джек.

– Ну и? – повторяет Брок, пытаясь не заводиться.

– Командир, – вздыхает Джек, – тебе не идет втихаря дрочить.

– Твою. Мать. – припечатывает Брок раздельно. – Я тебя к Романовой ближе чем на десять метров больше не подпущу, Роллинз, мало мне было одной сводницы, еще и ты туда же?

Джек только с усмешкой пожимает плечами.

* * *

– Романова, – после очередной совместной операции Брок подсаживается к ней в джете, – что ты знаешь о Роджерсе?

– Всех ныне живущих уже трахнул, Рамлоу? Скучно стало? – наигранно лениво отзывается Наташа, но Брок видит в ее глазах огонек. – Познакомить?

Брок театральным жестом закрывает глаза ладонью.

– Тебе не идет, – смеется Наташа.

– Ты мне Роллинза испортила, он теперь тоже в сводники записался. Приходи на ужин, Нат, потреплемся, давно мы с тобой в неформальной обстановке не общались. Заодно из первых рук узнаю, как вы с читаури весело разгромили Нью-Йорк в прошлом месяце.

Наташа кивает и не скрывает смешинок во взгляде:

– Двойное свидание в пятницу вечером? Что ж, Брок, с тебя ужин, с меня – Капитан.

* * *

– Если позовешь куда-нибудь Кристен из статистики, она тебе точно не откажет, – говорит Наташа, когда они выходят от Старка после примерки очередных навороченных костюмов.

– Поэтому и не зову, – Стив заводит мотоцикл. – А вообще, Нат, – он пару секунд думает, может ли действительно доверять ей настолько, чтобы подпустить ближе, мысленно пожимает плечами, решаясь, и понижает голос так, что его едва слышно в низком рокоте мотора, – если уж хочешь меня с кем-то свести, предложи партнера другого пола.

Наташа поднимает брови и хитро улыбается.

– Отлично, значит, в пятницу вечером я за тобой заеду. Брок Рамлоу ждет нас на ужин.

– Командир Альфы СТРАЙКа? – Стив видел его лишь пару раз в коридорах ЩИТа, и то мельком.

– Он самый. Просто хорошо проведем время, да и полезные знакомства не бывают лишними. Стив, – Наташа перестает улыбаться и кладет руку ему на плечо, – что бы ни было там, в прежней жизни, пора перестать жить прошлым. Все пропущенные в сороковых и пятидесятых свидания ждут тебя здесь. Ну и так, к слову… – Она садится в машину, захлопывает дверцу и смотрит на него через опущенное боковое стекло. – Брок на тебя запал.

Становится легко и тяжело одновременно. С одной стороны, ему и в самом деле хочется кому-то нравиться. А с другой – накрывает ощущением, что он предает Баки. Стив уверен, что тот прописал бы ему за эти мысли отменного леща.

* * *

– Ты превзошел сегодня самого себя, – Наташа с довольной улыбкой откидывается на спинку стула и крутит в руках бокал с розовым вином. – Если решишь уйти на покой, открывай свой ресторанчик, Брок, не прогоришь.

Стив согласно кивает и укладывает тарелки и столовые приборы в посудомоечную машину, пока Джек убирает со стола остатки ужина, а Брок достает из духовки еще теплый ягодный пирог – личный заказ Наташи.

Стив весь вечер рассматривает его, отмечая яркие необычные глаза, причудливо изогнутые губы и подчеркнутое узкой футболкой красивое тело. Гибкий, сильный, опасный – завораживающий. Ничего общего с Баки, кроме, наверно, любви к боксу. Но отчего-то в груди отпускает тугой клубок боли и дышать становится легче с каждой минутой. Может, Наташа, не зная ничего о личном, все-таки права – прошло уже больше года, пора двигаться дальше?

Брок наблюдает за тем, как Роджерс, не скрываясь, его изучает, как меняются черты лица, когда тот задумывается и снова возвращается к действительности. И становится интересно, а есть ли у него и в самом деле шанс узнать настоящего Стива Роджерса, а не Капитана Америку.

Тихий, серьезный, молчаливый Джек весь преображается, когда после ужина садится ближе к Наташе, да и она сама испытывает определенно не дружеский интерес к Джеку, вдруг понимает Стив и замечает, что не ему одному нравится это зрелище – Брок смотрит на эту парочку, как сам Стив смотрел на младших сестер Баки. Так смотрят на любимых и самых близких членов семьи.

Стива вдруг окатывает ледяной волной одиночества. Он почему-то остро ощущает себя лишним. Все тело будто иголками колет от невыносимого желания согреться, снова стать частью чьей-то жизни.

– Роджерс. Земля вызывает Роджерса, прием.

Наташа машет рукой перед его глазами, и Стив слегка вздрагивает, выплывая из задумчивости.

– Простите, я…

– Завис, – заканчивает за него Наташа. – Тебе Старк не рассказывал, из-за чего Локи выбросил его из окна Башни?

Стив невольно краснеет:

– Рассказывал, но я не повторю эти слова при тебе.

– Окей, джентльмены, пойду попудрю носик, – фыркает Наташа и выходит из кухни.

Когда она возвращается, все трое смеются до слез, а Брок разливает по бокалам виски.

– За это определенно надо выпить, – почти серьезно произносит Джек.

– Я не пьянею, но присоединюсь, – Стив салютует бокалом и делает небольшой глоток, прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь вкусом.

Брок выпивает и достает из шкафчика сигареты и пепельницу. Стив выходит в прихожую и возвращается со своими сигаретами и зажигалкой. Джек давится дымом.

– Вы мне так Джека совсем доломаете, – притворно жалуется Брок, когда Стив привычно затягивается и выпускает в потолок несколько идеально круглых колец.

Джек хочет что-то ответить, но в этот момент у него пиликает телефон и мобильный Брока отзывается мерным гудением.

Они читают сообщения, переглядываются, а потом одновременно поворачиваются к Наташе и Брок медленно кивает. Стив ничего не понимает, но отчего-то снова ощущает неприятный холодок непричастности.

– У нас есть пятничное правило, – говорит Брок, выбивая из пачки новую сигарету, – мы не говорим о текущей работе, только если что-то из прошлого вспоминаем. Но раз уж так вышло, для тебя, – он поворачивается к Стиву, – сделаем сегодня исключение. Ты знаешь Пирса?

– Начальник и друг Фьюри, лично не знаком, – кивает Стив.

– Как-нибудь мы расскажем тебе подробнее, – продолжает Брок, внимательно глядя ему в глаза, – но пока могу поделиться только одной информацией – СТРАЙК иногда выполняет задания по его прямым указаниям. И Пирс делает все, что от него зависит, чтобы об этих заданиях Фьюри ничего не знал. В ЩИТе давно раскол, так что мы с легкой руки Романовой по уши влезли в шпионские игры. В понедельник вылет на очередную миссию, за пару суток управимся. Если что-то случится, пока нас нет, на подхвате Бета и Гамма. Они толковые парни, хоть Гамма и подчинена полностью Пирсу, так что при них лучше поменьше болтать.

– Стив, – говорит Наташа, едва Брок замолкает, – я не собиралась втягивать тебя в это сейчас, но твоя помощь будет очень кстати. Позже, когда мы достанем всю нужную информацию и будем готовы начать вечеринку. А пока я не натаскаю тебя на двойную игру, тебе и самому будет легче всего этого не знать.

Стив кивает, соглашаясь:

– Вот с понедельника и начнем. А пока еще пятница – и мне нравится ваше правило.

Брок усмехается и снова разливает виски по бокалам и добавляет Наташе вина.

* * *

С Броком легко, весело и тепло, понимает Стив после третьей совместной пятницы, когда они, посадив в такси Джека и Наташу и попрощавшись с оставшимися парнями, решают пройтись пешком.

– Мой дом в паре кварталов от этого бара, не хочешь зайти? – спрашивает Брок, и Стив не находит ни достойного предлога, ни, что важнее, желания отказаться.

Они в уютном молчании идут по улицам, и Стив все пытается понять, отчего так горячо в нем отозвался пойманный долгий взгляд Брока. Отчего все чаще собственный взгляд останавливается на его губах и желание узнать их на вкус становится просто нестерпимым. Отчего от случайных прикосновений становится как-то неспокойно и сердце срывается на бешеный бег. Что это – просто желание неодиночества или все-таки влюбленность?

Как когда-то с Баки. Только намного быстрее. Хотя Баки с его философией «хочешь секса – занимайся сексом» наверняка сказал бы – не тупи, Стив.

Они уже на полпути, когда небо над их головами освещается яркими вспышками молний и уши закладывает от грохота. Стив смеется, раскидывает руки и ловит ртом капли воды, как всегда хотелось в детстве. Брок чертыхается и пытается держать себя в руках, чтобы не начать целовать его прямо посреди улицы. К дому они подбегают насквозь мокрые и, когда поднимаются в квартиру, оставляют лужицы-следы на первых двух этажах.

– В душ, – командует Брок, выдавая Стиву полотенце и свои спортивные штаны.

Стив подчиняется, простая забота трогает его до глубины души, даже охватившее еще в баре возбуждение отходит на второй план.

Штаны ему чуть коротки и без футболки слегка неловко, но восхищение и нескрываемое желание в глазах Брока выжигают все неудобства.

– Располагайся. – Брок сует ему в руку чашку с горячим кофе и скрывается за дверью ванной.

Стив с первого вечера не сомневается в заинтересованности Брока и сейчас, прислушиваясь к звукам льющейся воды, думает – а почему бы не сделать первый шаг самому.

Кофемашина звонко пищит, заканчивая наполнять вторую чашку кофе, когда Брок выходит из ванной. Стив завороженно следит, как капельки воды с волос падают на плечи и бегут по груди, как двигается кадык, пока Брок мелкими глотками пьет дымящийся кофе.

Он отставляет полупустую чашку в раковину, и Стив решается. Подается вперед, кладет ладонь на затылок Брока и кончиком языка проводит по нижней губе.

– Кофе и табак, – шепчет Стив. – Вкусный.

И невесомо, щекочуще прикасается губами к губам.

Брок горит. Вспыхивает мгновенно. Тихо стонет, не сдержавшись, когда поцелуи становятся настойчивее. Отрывается, задыхаясь, и прихватывает зубами кожу на шее Стива, зализывает укус и чувствует, как Стив дрожит. Хочется прижаться к нему всем телом, ощутить его вес, хочется – всего. Он нарочно тянет, продлевая сладкое предвкушение.

– Брок, – выдыхает Стив, снова обхватывает ладонью его затылок и утягивает в долгий, сильный поцелуй, кусает и посасывает нижнюю губу, впускает в свой рот его горячий язык.

И делает еще один шаг – кладет левую руку ему на поясницу и привлекает к себе.

Брок снова стонет и больше не сдерживается, с силой проводит ладонями по спине Стива, впечатывается в него всем телом – и чуть не вскрикивает от одного этого ощущения.

– Господи, Стив, хочу тебя, аж яйца звенят.

– Брок, пожалуйста…

От того, как одновременно они это произносят, как звучит голос Стива, как движутся его припухшие губы, Броку почти срывает крышу.

– Да, – он тянет Стива за руку, и тот с трудом отрывается от поддерживающей его столешницы, шатается, словно пьяный, и смущенно улыбается, пока идет за Броком в спальню.

Стив успевает заметить, как Брок сбрасывает на пол одеяло, по краю сознания проходит мысль, что Баки, когда они жили в Бруклине и вместе ночевали, тоже частенько сбрасывал одеяло на пол, но Брок ложится на кровать, тянет его за собой – и думать связно снова становится слишком трудно. Они катаются по кровати, целуясь, сплетаясь руками и ногами, пока Брок не оказывается сверху, прижимая собой. Стив судорожно глотает воздух и толкается вверх, мнет руками его ягодицы.

Брок приподнимается, пытаясь хоть немного отдышаться, обхватывает ладонью щеку Стива, мягко гладит большим пальцем по скуле, любуется им и позволяет себе окончательно сорваться – покрывает шею, плечи и грудь поцелуями, прикусывает соски, ведет языком ниже – до пупка, скользит пальцами по резинке домашних штанов. Стив приподнимает бедра, позволяя себя раздеть.

Брок обхватывает ладонью его член, и Стив снова вскидывается, подаваясь навстречу движению руки. Брок проводит языком от мошонки до головки, наслаждаясь и вкусом, и звуками, медленно вбирает в рот. Глаза Стива распахиваются, а потом он зажмуривается, будто от боли, и запрокидывает голову, когда Брок крепко сжимает губы под головкой. Хватает нескольких движений, чтобы вцепиться в простыню и кончить, кусая собственное плечо в попытке не закричать в голос.

Брок проглатывает, сам уже едва не переступая за грань. Он подтягивается выше, коротко целует Стива и почти рычит, когда тот обхватывает его член ладонью. Брок кладет сверху свою руку, сплетая их пальцы, и быстро дрочит, запоминая выражение лица Стива, его зацелованные, приоткрытые губы, его все еще голодный взгляд, кончает ему на живот, рвано выдыхает и падает на кровать рядом.

– Я пережил ураган Роджерс и, кажется, выжил, – хрипло смеется Брок и слышит ответный тихий смех.

– У меня от тебя голова кружится, – признается Стив и снова тянется за поцелуем.

Он чувствует, как плавится оставшийся глубоко внутри него лед, как отступает казавшийся бесконечным холод, как Брок сладким ядом входит под кожу, прорастает в нем давно забытым неодиночеством.

Несколько минут они просто медленно целуются, но вскоре этого становится мало. Брок тянется к прикроватной тумбе и достает из ящика презервативы и смазку. Выдавливает прохладный гель на пальцы, задумывается на пару секунд, а потом начинает себя растягивать под полыхнувшим огнем смущения взглядом Стива. Не особенно удобно, конечно, но, как выясняется, заводит это их обоих.

Стив приподнимается на локте и смотрит то в глаза, то на руку, тяжело дыша. А потом, словно очнувшись, забирает тюбик со смазкой, отталкивает руку Брока и осторожно сам прикасается к входу. Брок чувствует, что Стив дрожит – от возбуждения, от нетерпения, – и тянет его на себя, снова целуя. И почти тут же шумно выдыхает и раздвигает шире ноги, когда Стив входит сначала одним пальцем, через пару движений вторым, а вскоре и третьим.

– Черт, – шипит Брок, выгибается, подается на трахающие его пальцы.

Он уже лет десять не был снизу, и теперь не понимает – почему. Почему ему когда-то это не нравилось. Как это вообще может не нравиться.

Стив целует и кусает его шею и плечи, трется членом о бедро и едва слышно, но так сладко постанывает, что Брок готов кончить только от этого звука.

– Стив… – Он мотает головой, пытаясь собрать в кучку мысли, дрожащими пальцами тянется к презервативам, на мгновение задумывается и отбрасывает их в сторону – не с ним, Стива хочется чувствовать всего. – Не жалей смазки и вперед.

Стив на мгновение замирает и смотрит на Брока шальным взглядом, почти ничего не понимая, а потом выдавливает из тюбика остатки смазки и проводит рукой по члену. Брок переворачивается на живот, но Стив тут же снова укладывает его на спину.

– Хочу тебя видеть, если ты не против, – просит он.

И Брок, который никогда не был любителем секса лицом к лицу, неожиданно для самого себя соглашается, тянет к себе Стива и обхватывает его ногами.

– Давай, сладкий, – требует Брок и впивается пальцами в его плечи, когда чувствует, как крупная головка преодолевает сопротивление мышц, отвыкших от подобного.

Стив входит медленными осторожными толчками, в кровь кусая губы, чтобы не сорваться, не толкнуться резко глубже, не кончить сразу от почти забытых ощущений. Брок под ним горячий, узкий, нетерпеливый, выгибается и дышит рвано, впуская в себя, раскрываясь, подаваясь на член.

Стив замирает, оказавшись полностью внутри, запоминает Брока таким – его расфокусированный взгляд, закушенную губу, растрепанные волосы. И медленно выходит, чтобы тут же толкнуться обратно и уже не останавливаться. Их пальцы снова сплетаются на члене Брока. Брок, вскидывая бедра, задает нужный ритм. И Стив двигается – сильно и быстро, выходя почти полностью и входя до предела.

Хочется, чтобы это длилось и длилось, но всего – слишком. Слишком обжигающе горячо, слишком красив Брок, мечущийся по постели, выгибающийся до хруста в спине.

Стив стонет, кусая плечо Брока, и кончает, сбиваясь с ритма. Слышит ответный хриплый стон и чуть сильнее сжимает руку на члене Брока, почти падает на него и чувствует горячие капли, попавшие на живот и стекающие по их переплетенным пальцам.

– Боже, Брок, – бормочет Стив и мягко, словно извиняясь, зацеловывает следы зубов.

Брок с трудом поворачивает голову и проводит носом по его щеке. Нихрена он не выжил, рассыпался на куски и собрался во что-то новое. И в венах теперь не кровь – кипящая смесь слюны, спермы, голоса и взглядов Стива Роджерса. Не то чтобы Брок был против.

* * *

Утром Стив просыпается раньше Брока, несколько минут смотрит на него и ловит себя на том, что улыбается. Как раньше улыбался, глядя на спящего Баки.

Хватит, одергивает он сам себя, хватит жить с постоянной тенью за спиной.

Он успевает принять душ, сварить кофе и приготовить сэндвичей из того, что находит в холодильнике, когда Брок подходит и обнимает его со спины, щекочет влажными волосами шею.

– Никакой утренней неловкости, да, Стив?

– А зачем? – он пожимает плечами. – Как я уже успел разобраться, в этом времени все просто. Если бы я хотел одноразового секса, мог бы пойти в клуб, не спрашивать имя и уйти, оставив партнера в оплаченном номере незаметной гостиницы. – Стив поворачивается в кольце обнимающих его рук и внимательно смотрит на Брока. – Но если ты хочешь, я оденусь и уйду.

– Нет, – серьезно отвечает Брок, – хочу, чтобы ты остался.

* * *

Через несколько месяцев Стив думает, что все прошлые годы ничего не знал ни о шпионских играх, ни о сексе. Ни о самом себе.

С понедельника по пятницу, когда на планету не нападают очередные непонятные твари, не прилетает Тор в поисках Локи, не просит о «незначительной помощи» Фьюри, Стива муштрует Наташа. Книги по психологии он читает сам, учится выглядеть невозмутимым и хладнокровным, даже когда внутри все кипит от раздражения – доводить его до белого каления Наташа мастер. И когда раздражение достигает предела, он едет в ЩИТ, где Брок гоняет его в зале вместе со СТРАЙКом, обучая современным видам боя.

А с вечера пятницы и до утра понедельника Стив сам целиком и полностью отдает себя в руки Брока. И если поначалу они буквально не вылезают из постели, то вскоре, утолив первый голод, начинают разговаривать. Они росли и взрослели в разное время и в разных городах, но иногда Стиву кажется, что он воочию видит яркое небо Италии, где Брок провел детство, а сам Брок почти идеально печет пирожки, которые Стив так любил в юности – их по праздникам приносила мама. А потом – Баки.

Баки. Когда это имя впервые всплывает в разговоре, Стив замолкает, теряется и надолго уходит в себя. Брок не тормошит и не лезет с вопросами – дает ему время, чтобы решить и решиться. А потом долго молча слушает, придвигает ближе к Стиву пепельницу и сигареты.

Стив чувствует себя виноватым, что все-таки говорит о бывшем любовнике – любимом человеке. Но в то же время приходит и освобождение – с его стороны больше нет никаких тайн.

Между ними остается только один секрет, но он не мешает Стиву с каждым днем все сильнее любить Брока.

* * *

Даже спустя год отношений, Брок не может привыкнуть к тому, как Стив меняется, оказываясь снизу – стонет, выгибается требовательно, постоянно что-то говорит – то повторяет его имя, то бессвязно о чем-то просит. Но чем ближе к оргазму, тем тише он становится, только трогает без остановки и тянется целоваться, хотя дыхания не хватает обоим.

Раньше, с другими, Брок почти сразу срывался в душ, но теперь Стив оплетает его руками и ногами, целует лениво, легко касается везде, куда может дотянуться, и не отпускает, пока они оба не успокаиваются. И Брок не так чтобы против – к этому тоже до сих пор трудно привыкнуть. Правда, чаще всего эти ласки заканчиваются вторым заходом. А иногда и третьим.

Стив постоянно открывает в нем что-то новое. Броку, оказывается, нравится просыпаться с кем-то по утрам. Нет, не с кем-то – со Стивом. Просто раньше никогда не любил, понимает однажды он. Не так, чтобы – всем собой. И это слегка пугает. Слишком остро.

А еще Стив постоянно обнимает, трогает кончиками пальцев, когда они изредка куда-нибудь выходят, прижимается бедром, когда сидят рядом, касается коленом под столом. И впервые Брок не психует от того, что кто-то настолько вторгается в его личное пространство, наоборот, с удовольствием воспринимает это и возвращает сторицей.

Они оба ходят по лезвию бритвы, притираясь, чему-то друг от друга учатся, узнают и позволяют узнать себя. И оказывается не так страшно открыться другому человеку, доверять настолько, чтобы не бояться повернуться спиной во всех смыслах.

День за днем Брок меняется сам и видит, как рядом с ним меняется Стив. Больше нет той неизбывной тоски, что окутывала его почти осязаемым шлейфом, и затаенной боли, мешающей расправить плечи и дышать полной грудью.

С ним таким – открытым и живым – тоже хочется жить. Желательно долго и желательно вместе, понимает Брок, когда на одном из заданий Пирса хватает бедром шальную пулю. Даже боль чувствует не сразу – на адреналине и не понимает толком, что его толкнуло. Проходит навылет, не задев крупных сосудов. Джек успевает его подхватить и отвести в сторону, в укрытие до того, как накатывает слабость.

– Ну что ты, Стив, не первая и, скорее всего, не последняя, – преувеличенно бодро усмехается Брок, когда Стив с невыносимой нежностью берет его за руку и смотрит с таким ужасом в глазах, что у Брока у самого холодок по затылку проходит. – Сладкий, – говорит он уже серьезнее, – ты от меня не отделаешься, даже не надейся. Только если сам прогонишь.

* * *

– При всем моем уважении, сэр, на эту роль лучше подойдет Джек Роллинз, – говорит Брок, бросая короткий взгляд на криокапсулу и осматривая помещение лаборатории.

Пирс удивленно поднимает брови.

– Роллинз сильнее, – поясняет Брок, – а я после ранения на последней миссии еще прихрамываю. Если Актив начнет сопротивляться, я его не сдержу, а у Джека с этим проблем не возникнет.

– Хорошо, агент Рамлоу, – кивает Пирс и отчего-то выглядит очень довольным. – Значит, агент Роллинз, Зимний Солдат будет вашей прямой задачей. Донести до него параметры миссии, быть правой рукой во время его работы, вернуть на базу по окончании. С остальными разберутся техники и лаборанты.

– Принято, сэр, – кивает Джек, идет к капсуле и долго смотрит на лежащего внутри человека.

– А вы, агент Рамлоу, будете моими ушами и глазами в ЩИТе, пока проект «Озарение» не будет запущен. До запуска две недели, мне нужно, чтобы все верные мне люди поработали на славу. – Пирс подходит ближе и продолжает заговорщическим тоном: – Вас неоднократно замечали в обществе Капитана Америки, и это очень – очень! – хорошо. Это нам на руку. Продолжайте в том же духе, агент. Приведете ко мне Капитана, и моя благодарность вам понравится, я это гарантирую.

– Хайль Гидра, – выдавливает Брок, и Пирс с широкой, почти искренней улыбкой хлопает его по плечу.

Брок выдыхает, кажется, только тогда, когда они выходят из здания.

– Времени все меньше, Джеки, а мы так и не знаем, как обеспечить Нат доступ к данным. И этот Солдат… жопой чую, огребем мы с ним. Или от него.

Его инстинкты рычат и скалят зубы, Брок не испытывал такого с операций в Афганистане. Что-то пойдет не так, но что – он понятия не имеет. Поглощенный собственными мыслями, он не замечает странного взгляда Джека.

– Сегодня среда? Ну, зато не нарушим пятничное правило. Вызванивай Нат, я вытащу Кэпа, пора вводить его в игру. Жду у себя. И прихватите глушилки. На всякий случай.

* * *

– Гидра. По всему миру и в ЩИТе. – Стив смотрит на Наташу и спокойно курит. – И Фьюри знает, что его собираются убить.

– Да, Ник к этому готов. – Наташа сверлит его взглядом и довольно улыбается. – А ты можешь расслабиться, экзамен сдан.

Стив ломает о пепельницу едва прикуренную сигарету, сжимает кулаки до побелевших костяшек и шумно выдыхает:

– Мы были уверены, что с уничтожением Красного Черепа все закончится. Нет, – он качает головой, – я был уверен. И я ошибся.

– Стив, – Брок кладет руку на его кулак и мягко поглаживает, – перестань брать все на себя, ты не один воевал с Гидрой. И это не ты притащил Золу на работу в ЩИТ.

– Мы должны сделать то, с чем тогда не справились. – Звучит как приказ самому себе.

Наташа кивает:

– Именно поэтому Фьюри в ближайшее время организует нападение на один из авианосцев ЩИТа, с которого ведется частичное управление проектом «Озарение», и там я смогу подключиться к нужной базе данных. Ты не должен был этого знать, разумеется. Ни про проект, ни про корабль.

– Ни про Гидру и Зимнего Солдата, – усмехается Стив.

Джек закашливается и отводит глаза.

* * *

Возвращаясь с «Лемурианской звезды», Брок получает приказ подготовиться к задержанию агента Романовой и Капитана Америки. СТРАЙК давно проинструктирован, хватает одного жеста рукой, чтобы бойцы поняли – пошел обратный отсчет. Теперь у них одна задача – выжить.

И когда после убийства Фьюри Пирс вызывает Роджерса на допрос и приказывает СТРАЙКу сопроводить того из больницы непосредственно до нужного этажа – Брок, будто бы потирая все еще изредка тянущий шрам на бедре, нажимает в кармане на кнопку глушилки, и камеры в лифте гаснут.

– Кэп, твой выход. – Он поворачивается к Стиву, крепко сжимает рукой его плечо и пристально смотрит в глаза. – Как договаривались – соглашайся со всем, что скажет Пирс, кивай башкой, как китайский болванчик. Мы на финишной прямой, так что вспомни все, чем тебя напичкала Нат, и держись. Судя по тому, как психанул Пирс, она вытащила со Звезды дохера информации.

– Принято, Брок, – кивает Стив и выходит из лифта.

– Справится? – спрашивает Роллинз, глядя ему вслед.

– Не справится – прибью, – вздыхает Брок, возвращает камеры к работе и ждет, считая минуты.

* * *

Взорваться и свернуть шею этому лицемерному ублюдку действительно хочется, несмотря на то, что две прошедшие недели они с Наташей, Броком и Джеком почти каждый вечер проводили за спорами и обсуждениями и разрабатывали возможные планы действий. И самый главный пункт в них – разоблачение и арест Пирса.

Но обучение в школе неюных шпионов, как называл их с Наташей занятия Брок, действительно многое в нем изменило. Поэтому сейчас он кивает и послушно спрашивает, что делать дальше и чем помочь в поисках убийцы Ника.

* * *

Вместо короткого «арестовать Роджерса» Брок слышит в наушнике распоряжение явиться пред светлы очи начальства и на мгновение прикрывает глаза от облегчения. Ладно, еще шаг сделан, осталось не рухнуть в эту пропасть, думает он.

Пирс приказывает им работать сообща, делиться информацией и докладывать ему ежечасно, а если что-то или кто-то проявится – и ежеминутно. Особенно если это будет Романова, которую стоит немедленно задержать и допросить.

– Информация, которой она завладела, – обманчиво мягко объясняет Пирс, – в неправильных руках может нанести непоправимый урон всему миру. Мы не хотим лишиться нашего лучшего агента, Капитан, но и предателей не прощаем.

Роджерс сидит с таким лицом, что Брок уже и сам почти готов поверить, что тот – всецело человек Александра Пирса и жаждет наказать Вдову.

Остаток дня они проводят у криминалистов, то рассматривая видео с камер наблюдения в городе, то проверяя какие-то улики, но Роджерс искренне уверяет всех, что и сам понятия не имеет, что Фьюри делал в его квартире, отговаривается, что они не успели ни о чем толком поговорить – к тому же Ник явно бредил.

Когда они за полночь спускаются на парковку, уставшие, измотанные и злые – абсурдный спектакль, начавшийся по мановению руки Пирса, выжрал мозг им обоим, – Брок вдруг понимает, что ехать Роджерсу некуда.

– Стив, я в курсе, что на неделе ты ночуешь у себя, но тебе нельзя сегодня возвращаться в свою квартиру, там все еще место преступления. – Брок пикает сигнализацией и открывает дверцу машины. – Прыгай, поехали ко мне, а завтра тебе уже, наверно, позволят вернуться. Или куда-нибудь переселят.

– Заверни в больницу по дороге, я должен кое-что проверить, – просит Стив, защелкивая ремень безопасности.

– Ага, – кивает Брок и прикуривает. – Только постарайся недолго, а то я засну, устал как черт.

* * *

Из больницы Стив выходит не один. Брок выскакивает из машины и открывает заднюю дверь.

– Нат, шевелись, не на прогулке. – Он подталкивает Наташу в спину, прикрывая ее собой от висящей над входом камеры.

– Забросьте меня к Старку, – просит Наташа, укладываясь на заднее сиденье так, чтобы ее не было видно. – Он обещал поделиться парой новых игрушек, полагаю, в ближайшее время они нам понадобятся.

* * *

На парковке возле дома Брока стоит джип Джека. Брок матерится и просит Стива:

– Ты иди, если я задержусь – ложись, не жди. Только дверь не захлопывай.

Стив хмурится, но не спорит, берет протянутую связку ключей и идет в подъезд. Брок выходит из машины и встает рядом с Джеком.

– Что успело произойти за ту пару часов, что мы не виделись?

– Зимний, – хрипит Джек и откашливается. – Мы договаривались, что приведем его к тебе. К вам с Роджерсом. Придумай другой план, командир.

Брок хмурится:

– Поздно уже что-то придумывать, Джек, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. В чем проблема?

Тот долго молчит и смотрит каким-то нечитаемым взглядом, а потом все-таки выдает:

– Я все думал, кого он мне напоминает. До меня дошло, пока ты рассказывал Кэпу о Гидре, но я все надеялся, что ошибаюсь. А позавчера его разморозили… Это Барнс, командир. Зимний Солдат – это Джеймс Барнс.

– Блядь, – шепчет Брок и опускает взгляд на свои руки – он и не заметил, что сжал их в кулаки.

Они молча курят и смотрят друг на друга.

– Нет, Джек, – наконец решает Брок, – план не меняем. Ведешь его к Стиву или ко мне. Он все равно узнает, так что нет смысла оттягивать неизбежное. Спасибо, что предупредил. Давайте все просто выживем завтра, а дальше разберемся.

Он крепко обнимает Джека и идет к дому, медленно поднимается по лестнице, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. И натыкается взглядом на выходящего из ванной Стива.

Брок напрочь забывает про голод и усталость, быстро принимает душ и сразу идет в спальню.

– Трахни меня, – почти требует он, и Стив удивленно поднимает брови.

– Что случилось?

Брок затыкает его поцелуем.

Он отдается так жадно, так яростно, так отчаянно, как еще никогда в своей жизни, останавливает любую попытку ласки – жестче, сильнее, пусть даже больно, – запоминает, впитывает в себя каждое движение, каждый резкий выдох и тихий стон Стива.

– Брок, – шепчет Стив, покрывая его плечи поцелуями, когда все заканчивается. – Расскажи мне, – просит он.

– Сладкий, – Брок обхватывает руками его голову и смотрит в глаза, – что бы в эти дни с нами ни случилось, помни – я тебя люблю. Молчи. Я знаю. Ты тоже. Просто молчи.

* * *

С утра Пирс снова вызывает их вдвоем к себе и протягивает Броку папку.

– Направьте команду в аэропорт, они должны встретить наших гостей из Совета Безопасности и привезти сюда без задержки. Надеюсь, с этим СТРАЙК справится самостоятельно. А вы, агент Рамлоу, должны лично убедиться, что запуск хэликерриеров пройдет гладко – проект «Озарение» стартует в полдень. Свободны, у нас с Капитаном личный разговор.

О том, что в папке очередное задание для Зимнего Солдата и основные силы СТРАЙКа должны быть брошены именно на его выполнение, говорить не требуется.

– Принято, сэр. Кэп. – Брок коротко кивает и выходит, потирая мочку уха.

– Рамлоу, – Стив бросает на него короткий взгляд и поворачивается к Пирсу, надеясь, что сумеет скрыть вспыхнувшее в нем беспокойство.

Он подходит к окну и слушает, глядя на Пирса в отражении. Все, что тот говорит, во многом совпадает с услышанным ранее от Фьюри, и беспокойство начинает снова сменяться злостью. Держать каменное лицо становится все сложнее.

– Вижу, вам это не по душе, Капитан. – Пирс почти по-отечески кладет руку ему на плечо, и Стив едва сдерживает дрожь отвращения. – Но кто-то должен выполнять и такую грязную работу. Я тоже когда-то боялся замарать руки, но после того, как моя дочь была захвачена террористами, изменил свое мнение.

Стив вспоминает разговор с Фьюри, тысячи орудий на хэликерриерах.

– Мы боролись за свободу, а это… Разве это не тюрьма? – Стив в последний момент пытается смягчить упрямые слова – с Ником он разговаривал совсем другим тоном.

– Не будьте столь наивны, Капитан, – Пирс кривит губы в неприятной усмешке. – Людям нельзя доверять их личную свободу, к тому же они сами готовы отдать ее в обмен на спокойствие. Программа вычислит потенциальных террористов, их жизни ничего не стоят, а превентивный удар поможет спасти миллионы невинных людей. В мире наступит новый порядок, мы победим.

– Порядок через боль? – непослушными губами выговаривает Стив, ярость сжигает его изнутри, в ушах грохочет поезд, от крика Баки сводит затылок. Но почти послушно улыбнуться все-таки получается.

– Именно, – Пирс расцветает ответной улыбкой, – именно – порядок через боль, Капитан, как хорошо, что вы сами все поняли. И я рад, что вы на правильной стороне. На нашей стороне. Люди верят вам, а значит, они поверят и Гидре.

И это последняя ошибка в жизни Александра Пирса.

– Никогда, – выдыхает Стив, не слыша самого себя, и бьет его кулаком в лицо.

А потом еще раз. И еще. Пока не хрустят кости вдавленного в череп носа. Пока по телу Пирса не проходит судорога. Пока он не обмякает безвольно. Только тогда Стив заставляет себя остановиться и разжимает левую руку, выпуская почти оторванный воротник рубашки. Пирс мешком падает к его ногам.

Стив медленно выдыхает – чтобы руки перестали дрожать, чтобы пелена перед глазами отступила, – и достает из кармана телефон.

– Брок, кажется, у нас проблемы.

– По шкале от нуля до десяти.

– Одиннадцать, – говорит Стив, отступает на пару шагов и опускается на пол, приваливаясь спиной к окну, смотрит на кровь на сбитых костяшках – свою и чужую. Он слышит, как Брок переходит с шага на бег.

– Где ты?

– Все там же.

Брок отключается и через пять минут, в течение которых Стив успевает перебраться с пола на диван, подальше от трупа Пирса, появляется в кабинете.

Он задумчиво смотрит на лежащее у окна тело и медленно поворачивается к Стиву.

– Знаешь, Кэп, проблема – это когда у Романовой ломается ноготь. А когда ты убиваешь Пирса, хотя сам собирался отдать его под суд, – это не проблема, это пиздец.

– Этот сукин сын говорил про победу Гидры с моей помощью! – В глазах Стива снова вспыхивает ярость, и Брок успокаивающе поднимает руки.

– Тише, Стив. Меньше чем через час тут будут члены Совета Безопасности. Надо сделать так, чтобы они узнали о проросшей внутри ЩИТа Гидре до того, как узнают о смерти Пирса. Подключай Нат сразу, как только она приедет, а мне еще нужно позаботиться о том, чтобы птички не взлетели. Потому что что-то мне подсказывает, что все мы в списках смертников.

– Зимний Солдат, – напоминает Стив, пытаясь понять, смогут ли они еще хоть в чем-то придерживаться разработанного плана.

– Уехал с Роллинзом на свою последнюю миссию и на базу уже не вернется, – успокаивает его Брок и не может не съязвить: – Джек не налажает.

Стив кивает и снова рассматривает уже подсохшую кровь на руках.

– Тебе нужно привести себя в порядок, – после небольшой паузы говорит Брок и указывает на дверь в углу кабинета. – Там личная уборная Пирса.

Он не может удержаться и, прежде чем уйти, коротко целует Стива в губы – на удачу. И на прощание.

Следующие три часа Брок ходит по краю пропасти – и почти воочию ее видит. События закручиваются сумасшедшим водоворотом: Романова с компьютера Пирса сливает информацию Гидры и ЩИТа в интернет и Старку, СМИ взрываются новостями, адвокаты Старка грозят судом не только ЩИТу, но и Совету Безопасности – двоим, оставшимся на свободе, – и запуск проекта «Озарение» тут же отменяется, зато начинаются проверки, отстранения, допросы и аресты.

Со щелчком наручников за спиной круговерть останавливается и наваливается сумасшедшая усталость. И вот теперь все четко и ясно – семьдесят два часа на то, чтобы доказать, что он действовал в интересах государства.

* * *

Стиву неуютно в квартире, где он провел последние пару лет своей жизни, – пусто, холодно, вещи в коробках собраны для переезда обратно в Нью-Йорк. А он пока так и не решил, стоит снять просто новую квартиру или принять предложение Старка пожить в Башне. Единственное, чего он хочет всей душой, – поскорее вытащить Брока, съехаться с ним, наконец, и собственными руками уничтожить каждую базу Гидры по всей планете, а приходится молоть языком, отвечая на одни и те же вопросы раз за разом.

Наташа выводит их из-под удара – и себя, и Стива, в очередной раз с помощью информации делая из убийцы героя. И на СТРАЙК предоставляет данные, доказывающие, что они подчинялись приказам Фьюри и были внедрены для помощи в раскрытии Гидры.

Тони, быстро сориентировавшийся и с легкой руки все того же Фьюри заполучивший себе Марию Хилл, заявляет, что собирается легализовать проект «Мстители» и нанять Альфу и Бету СТРАЙК в полном составе, если они того захотят, – словом, построить что-то вроде нового ЩИТа. И только что назначенный Госсекретарь соглашается, приглашает обсудить договор о сотрудничестве.

Но покоя все равно нет – под предлогом помощи следствию по делу против Гидры их всех постоянно дергают.

Стив не спит с последней ночи с Броком, и три дня растягиваются, кажется, на неделю. Когда раздается звонок, он настолько вымотан, что не задумывается над тем, кто это может быть.

– Капитан, – Роллинз, несмотря на габариты, тенью просачивается в открывшуюся дверь и тут же прикрывает ее за собой. – Нас с парнями отпустили, Брока, как приближенного к Пирсу, оставили еще на сутки.

Стив машинально кивает.

– Что требуется от меня?

– Зимнего нельзя оставлять одного, мало ли что ему взбредет в голову, пока он вспоминает, что значит жить без приказов. А меня он воспринимает как нового начальника и в реальную жизнь не включается.

– Где он? – сонливости как ни бывало.

Вместо ответа Джек проходит в кухню, открывает окно, делает какой-то сложный жест рукой и отступает на несколько шагов.

Стив с восхищением наблюдает за тем, с какой ловкостью и грацией темная тень перепрыгивает с пожарной лестницы соседнего дома на его подоконник.

Пока они с Джеком о чем-то тихо переговариваются, Стив поворачивается к раковине и моет оставшуюся после ужина посуду. А когда вытирает чашку, Солдат снимает очки и, чуть поколебавшись, маску.

Пальцы разжимаются, фарфоровые осколки со звоном разлетаются по полу.

– Баки!..

Тот смотрит непонимающе, потом неуверенно наклоняет голову к плечу:

– Я тебя знаю. Знал.

Стив резко выдыхает и тянется к телефону.

– Тони, предложение еще в силе? Отлично, спасибо.

Пока они договариваются, Джек спускается к своей машине и приносит черную дорожную сумку.

– Прежде чем увести Зимнего, я прижал к стене одного из лаборантов. Они там кормили его какой-то жидкой бурдой, так что сейчас у него желудок, как у ребенка, со временем восстановится, а пока – здесь детское питание, Нат покупала. Она сама на таком выехала после того, как Зимний ее чуть не убил. Пуля прошла через желудок. Так что две недели на этом, потом постепенный переход к твердой взрослой пище. Прошедшие два дня Нат давала ему по банке в час.

– Мало, – вдруг говорит неслышно подошедший Баки и тянет руку к сумке. – По одной мало, я брал по две.

– Ну, самостоятельность уже включилась, – хмыкает Джек. – Значит, не все еще потеряно.

* * *

Брок выходит из дверей полицейского участка, отходит к парковке, не пытаясь отыскать знакомую машину, просто лишь бы подальше, и подставляет лицо солнечным лучам.

– Привет. – Стив встает рядом и берет его за руку, переплетая пальцы. – Я соскучился.

Броку кажется, что эта улыбка входит под ребра, как самый острый нож. Он измучен ожиданием, его задолбал таймер обратного отсчета, звонко тикающий в голове. Его подмывает спросить – и какого хрена ты тянешь, но он молчит.

– Спасибо, Брок. – Стив крепче сжимает пальцы.

– Это к Джеку, я с Зимним не работал. – Слова ради слов, Стиву все и так известно.

– Сегодня утром Баки вспомнил мое имя. – От этой мечтательной улыбки Броку почти больно. – Но процесс адаптации вряд ли будет быстрым и легким. – По лицу Стива пробегает судорога и голос внезапно становится глухим. – Это моя вина. Я должен был его найти.

Он уже успел устать от самого себя, но никак не может заглушить это промораживающее сильнее арктического льда чувство вины за то, что не искал Баки, что будто сам подписал ему приговор, будто собственной рукой проводил над ним все эти бесчеловечные эксперименты.

– Отставить рефлексии, – Брок, не задумываясь над тем, что делает, отпускает пальцы Стива и отвешивает ему легкий подзатыльник, как, бывало, кому-нибудь из своих бойцов. – Прошлое прошлому, живи здесь и сейчас, не просирай этот второй шанс, раз уж вы оба тут.

Сердце больно сдавливает от собственных слов, но Брок заставляет себя улыбнуться.

Стив тихо хмыкает и становится серьезным и собранным.

– Мстители перебираются в Нью-Йорк, – сообщает он, – Тони выделил нам отдельный блок в Башне – пока Баки не перестанет быть опасным для самого себя и для общества. Твои бойцы предварительно согласились работать на Старка, ждут только решения своего командира. Бета СТРАЙКа уже в Нью-Йорке. Тони пообещал и нам прислать джет, когда все будем готовы. – Он снова берет Брока за руку. – Ты согласишься жить со мной?

– Работать на Старка? Почему бы нет, – пожимает плечами Брок. – Но… Какого черта, Стив? – не выдерживает он.

Стив хмурится, смотрит непонимающе.

– Ладно, – Брок мотает головой, – не будем развлекать случайных зрителей, поехали, по ходу разберемся.

Дома Брок сбрасывает обувь, сразу проходит в кухню и включает кофеварку.

– Вот чего мне просто дико не хватало, – жалуется он, – так это кофе.

– У тебя есть коробки? – спрашивает Стив, прислоняясь к косяку.

У Брока снова встает ком в горле.

– Что не так? – Стив подходит ближе и наконец обнимает его.

Брок позволяет себе пару секунд насладиться его теплом и отстраняется.

– Как ты себе это представляешь? – тихим хриплым голосом спрашивает он.

Стив устало проводит руками по лицу, садится на стул, притягивает к себе Брока и утыкается лбом в его грудь.

– Господи, Брок… – Какое-то время он просто дышит его запахом, а потом поднимает голову. – Баки понятия не имеет, кто он такой и кто я, не помнит, что нас связывало. И будет ли что-то связывать – никто сказать не может. Я всегда любил и буду любить его, и я никогда этого от тебя не скрывал, но и тебя… – что-то во взгляде Брока заставляет его в очередной раз не договаривать. – Черт возьми! – Стив встает и обхватывает лицо Брока руками. – Все здорово усложнилось, но мы справимся с этим. Мы с тобой. Вдвоем. Пожалуйста.

Втроем – думает Брок и внезапно для самого себя принимает это. Лучше так, чем без Стива. По крайней мере – пока. А дальше и правда как-нибудь разберутся. Наверное.

Они целуются словно в первый раз. В каком-то смысле для Брока так и есть – их второй первый раз. Отстраняясь от Стива, он понимает, что снова может дышать. И определенно чувствует запах кофе.

– Коробки в чулане, над полкой с инструментами. Но это подождет, сначала – кофе.

* * *

За несколько недель Баки привыкает к своему новому-старому имени, поездка в музей вместе со Стивом становится ключом от потайной дверцы в подсознании, которое сумело сохранить многое, несмотря на годы экспериментов с обнулением. Воспоминания всплывают картинками, звуками, запахами и ощущениями, часто бессвязными, но иногда и целыми сериями сериала о ком-то, кем он когда-то был. И тогда Баки снова, как в сороковых, может трепаться без остановки. Он видит, что это радует Стива, и понимает, но не помнит, что отчего-то важно, чтобы Стив улыбался.

В самые страшные для него моменты приходит темнота – и потом Стив несколько дней утешает его, хоть и не может скрыть новые ссадины и синяки.

– Все в порядке, Бак, это скоро прекратится. Не переживай, все наладится, – уговаривает он, прижимая к себе так доверчиво, словно это не Баки, провалившись в бессознательное, швырял его о стены, пока Рамлоу или вызванный Джарвисом Старк не всадили ему очередную дозу транквилизаторов.

Иногда на смену кошмарам приходят сны – тяжелые, душные, наполненные тягучим желанием и ожиданием чего-то, что он пока не может идентифицировать. После этих ночей Баки часами молча сидит и смотрит на Стива, который постепенно начинает привыкать к такому поведению друга, или рассматривает сделанные Стивом рисунки и некоторые сохранившиеся фотографии, если тот уезжает.

* * *

Поселившись в Башне, Брок начинает ухаживать за Стивом с удвоенной силой. Приготовить ужин – для Барнса отдельно, – когда есть время, вместо того, чтобы где-то что-то заказать, выбрать фильм из списка Стива, а не то, что случайно попалось на одном из каналов, усадить в кресло в джете и сунуть в руку энергетический батончик и бутылку воды, зашить разбитую бровь или приложить лед к расплывшемуся по скуле синяку, когда Барнса снова срывает с катушек.

Теперь они проводят вместе почти все ночи. Кроме тех, когда Баки снятся кошмары, и он просыпается и сидит в гостиной, забившись в угол дивана. Стив подрывается, словно чувствует его, как самого себя, осторожно обнимает, уводит снова в спальню и остается рядом, успокаивая, что-то рассказывая, отвлекая от неприятных воспоминаний.

Изредка Баки сам с вечера просит:

– Ляг со мной.

И Стив, виновато улыбнувшись, уходит за ним.

Выбрав себе – им со Стивом – комнату, Брок раз за разом отказывается заходить в спальню, которую изначально занял Стив и где на всех горизонтальных поверхностях лежат листы с изображением Баки. Одно дело знать и уже почти принимать, как сильно Стиву не хватает Барнса, и совсем другое – трахаться под взглядами этих черно-белых нарисованных глаз.

Впрочем, Брок совсем не чувствует себя обделенным, Стив все делает с полной отдачей – и убивает, и любит. И берет, и отдается. И его тоже рисует. Хоть и реже. Но я-то у Стива есть, думает Брок. И Барнс есть, на самом-то деле, почти уверен он, просто еще не раздуплился, сам себе в этом отчета не отдает.

И хоть днем они почти не прикасаются друг к другу – Стив не хочет как-то провоцировать или обижать Баки, тот замечает любое – даже случайное – касание. Брок постоянно ловит злой, острый и испытующий взгляд холодных глаз и не отворачивается, смотрит в ответ с дерзким вызовом, приподняв левую бровь. Барнс нервно дергает щекой и уходит в свою комнату, стараясь как можно реже с ним сталкиваться.

Стив упорно пытается втянуть их обоих в общение – и они сдаются. Понемногу учатся находиться в одном помещении, вместе ужинать, запоминают, кто что любит на завтрак, смотрят втроем фильмы и даже перекидываются общими фразами.

Но стоит Стиву куда-то уйти, взгляд Баки тут же наполняется неприкрытой неприязнью. Брок уже и рад бы сам подружиться, чтобы Стив не расстраивался, но раз за разом натыкается на неприступную стену.

* * *

Со Стивом тепло и спокойно – это аксиома. Брок – совсем другое дело. От него внутри все сжимается. Сначала от страха – сигнал «чужой» включается на каждого, кто не Стив и не Джек, а затем, когда становится понятно, что Брок тоже в какой-то степени свой, – от непонятного Баки раздражения. Он не говорит об этом со Стивом, пытаясь разобраться самостоятельно, подобрать слова к ощущениям, как делает со всем остальным.

Баки присматривается и видит руку Брока на спине Стива – проходит, словно невзначай, легкой лаской, останавливается на несколько секунд на пояснице, прижимается сильнее. А потом Стив уворачивается – и всегда с легким беспокойством смотрит на Баки, словно ждет его реакции.

Или сам Стив, когда думает, что они только вдвоем, коротко целует Брока в висок или уголок губ и улыбается так знакомо – Баки помнит эту улыбку, но тогда она была для кого-то другого. Для него – понимает он и снова… злится? Испытывает раздражение? Боль?

Ревность – слово всплывает само, такое незнакомое, колючее, как и ощущение. Неправильность происходящего сверлит виски, холод заполняет внутренности, словно Баки снова погружается в криосон.

В его очередные размышления прорывается раздражающий голос Брока:

– Отойди от плиты, Стив. Если уж я тебя за год не научил готовить, то и сейчас ничего не получится.

Брок шлепает его по заднице, и Стив смеется, коротко целует в губы.

– Нет, – Баки не сразу понимает, что слышит собственный голос. Он уже не помнит, зачем пришел в кухню.

Брок поворачивается к нему, хмурится.

– Что «нет», Бак? – Стив делает пару шагов ему навстречу.

– Не его. Меня, – отвечает Баки, подходит к Стиву и впивается жестким, злым поцелуем.

Стива накрывает каким-то совершенно сумасшедшим счастьем, как лавиной, но Баки не дает ничего сказать, на мгновение отстраняется, смотрит в глаза и снова целует, уже спокойнее, но так же требовательно, проводит языком по нижней губе, прикусывает ее зубами. Стив не может не ответить, прижимает к себе, запутывается пальцами в волосах на затылке. И почти забывает, как дышать. С Баки так было всегда – и есть теперь.

– Охренеть, – разбивает момент Брок. – Выметайтесь-ка в спальню, ужин будет через полтора часа.

– Да, Баки, пойдем поговорим, – просит Стив и смотрит – наконец-то смотрит так правильно и знакомо, что мурашки бегут по спине.

Они устраиваются рядом на кровати – Баки нравится ощущать исходящее от Стива тепло. Он не хочет ничего говорить – он хочет продолжить то, что начал в кухне. И все-таки Стив, кажется, ждет каких-то объяснений.

– Я ненавидел обнуления. – Голос Баки звучит глухо и как-то механически. – Но после них в голове было блаженно тихо, только шум поезда и параметры задания. Это было просто. Я привык к этому, как бы странно это ни звучало. До войны у меня в голове, в общем-то, было примерно так же пусто. А теперь – все эти мысли, чувства, ощущения, все, в чем я должен разобраться, что должен вспомнить, чему должен заново научиться. – Баки скрипит зубами и сжимает кулаки так, что Стив слышит скрежет пластин. – Я все это почти ненавижу. Слишком громко. Слишком много. Да я до сих пор теряюсь, когда открываю набитый продуктами холодильник, и хочу вчерашнюю булку за полцены из булочной мистера Уинфреда на углу.

Стив кивает, обнимает Баки за плечи – успокаивая, и не может не улыбнуться:

– И дочку его за задницу ущипнуть?

– Нет, – серьезно отвечает Баки, – тебя трахнуть.

У Стива мгновенно пересыхает во рту.

– Но я не знаю, – продолжает Баки, – это мои желания или мои воспоминания. И есть ли между ними разница. И хочешь ли этого ты, как хотел раньше. И зачем тут Рамлоу.

Стив вздыхает и пытается отыскать правильные слова:

– Я тебе уже говорил, Брок мой… Я его люблю.

– А меня? – В голосе Баки проскальзывают жесткие упрямые ноты.

– И тебя люблю. И хочу. Очень, Бак. Ты даже не представляешь, как я боялся, что никогда этого не дождусь.

Стив переплетает их пальцы.

– Не понимаю, – ворчит Баки, – в этом времени все так изменилось?

– В этом времени изменился я, – признается Стив. – К этому трудно привыкнуть не только тебе одному. Но вы нужны мне оба. Я был уверен, что ты погиб, Брок помог пережить. И я не хочу разрываться между вами.

– Ты хочешь спать с нами двумя? – уточняет Баки, снова начиная раздражаться.

– Нет, я хочу жить с вами двумя, – говорит Стив.

И Баки прорывает:

– А я хочу его убить – особенно когда он к тебе прикасается. Ты – мой!

Он роняет Стива на кровать и сжимает так, что становится больно, снова жалит поцелуями-укусами.

– Тише, хороший мой, – просит Стив, ласково гладит его по волосам и плечам, – я твой, твой. Только не ломай мне ребра, пожалуйста.

Баки утыкается носом ему в шею. Когда через несколько минут он поднимает голову, в глазах уже не плещется ярость.

– Об этом мне тоже нужно будет рассказать психотерапевту?

Стив неуверенно кивает:

– Обо всех проявлениях эмоциональной нестабильности. Вы же так договаривались?

– Я могу нормально общаться с людьми, – Баки садится и задумчиво смотрит в стену. – Меня Наташа простила, и она мне нравится. Я рад, что она тогда выжила. И Джек нравится. Старк псих, конечно, но гениальный механик, пускает меня в мастерскую и с ним бывает весело. Когда я выхожу на улицу, я не хочу никого убить или покалечить. Мне нравится разговаривать с продавцами в магазинах. Только Рамлоу… – Он снова сжимает кулаки.

– Если бы ты познакомился с ним в другой обстановке, он бы тебе понравился, Бак, – улыбается Стив. – Может, со временем у тебя получится его принять?

* * *

– В Европе бушует ураган Капитан Америка, – комментирует Брок, оставляя за спиной очередной разрушенный бункер.

Стив проверяет карман с флешкой со скачанной информацией и устало улыбается:

– Отбушевал. Можно лететь домой.

– Угу, пока Старк не согласует новую миссию. – Брок аккуратно выруливает с лесной дороги на шоссе. – Жрать и спать.

«Особенно спать», – мысленно договаривает он и бросает взгляд на устроившегося поудобнее на соседнем сиденьи Стива – чуть вялого после схлынувшего адреналина и нескольких почти бессонных ночей, но явно удовлетворенного очередной успешной операцией.

– На пенсии отоспишься, – подает голос сидящая сзади Наташа и откидывается на Джека. – Если не будешь тащиться, как черепаха, может, и поедим. Нас будут ждать через два часа.

Мимо них проносится машина с Клинтом за рулем, Брок усмехается и вдавливает педаль в пол.

* * *

После срыва Барнс сразу заснул, даже к ужину не вышел, а утром они улетели в Европу и две прошедшие недели обсуждали только миссии. Все остальное время Стив просто отключался от реальности, и Брок его не дергал – ждал, давая время прийти к какому-то решению, даже если оно будет не в его пользу. Даже когда хотелось схватить Стива в охапку и утащить куда-нибудь на необитаемый остров, подальше от все непрекращающейся войны в его голове.

В джете Стив садится рядом и смотрит таким тяжелым взглядом, что Броку становится физически больно.

– Он ревнует, – говорит наконец Стив. – Дай ему время, пожалуйста, он научится с этим справляться. Я не хочу между вами выбирать. Не могу.

Брок надеется, что Стив не заметит, как у него внезапно начинают дрожать руки от накатившей слабости – это не назвать банальным облегчением. Наверно, так себя чувствует заключенный, ожидающий смертной казни, когда оказывается, что приговор отменен.

Он прижимает Стива к себе и пытается представить, что их ждет по прилете, к чему стоит готовиться.

– Мы справимся, сладкий, – обещает он и сам очень хочет в это поверить.

* * *

Спортзала с кучей тренажеров становится до отвращения мало, и Баки соглашается пройти чертово психологическое освидетельствование, на котором настаивает Старк, зазывающий его в команду, несмотря на возражения Стива. Чем черт не шутит, думает он, да и провалов не было уже почти полгода.

И все же он действительно удивлен, когда комиссия отпускает его с кучей диагнозов и предписаний и с обязательным условием продолжения сеансов психотерапии, а в целом признает не опасным для общества. Может, все не так уж и плохо, размышляет он, может, я и правда могу быть просто… человеком?

Но когда Брок, отоспавшийся после возвращения из Европы, в очередной попытке найти общий язык предлагает спарринг, тренировка быстро превращается в драку.

– Давай уже просто нормально поговорим, – просит Брок, стирая кровь с разбитой губы.

– Да пошел ты!

– Ты сам себе мозг до дыр уже проебал, Барнс. – Брок едва успевает увернуться от его левой руки.

– Тебя это не касается, – зло шипит Баки, отражая град ударов.

– Меня-то, блядь, как раз и касается, – Брок перестает скрывать собственное раздражение и бьет, не сдерживая силу. – Не одного тебя бесит эта ситуация. И я тебе не враг. Я тоже собственник и тоже ревную. Но готов попробовать жить втроем. Ради спокойствия Стива.

Баки делает подсечку, наваливается сверху, вбивает кулак в солнечное сплетение, и Брок хватает ртом воздух, не в силах толком вдохнуть.

– Все сказал? Я делиться Стивом не собираюсь, если ты еще не понял. Так что тебе придется свалить в туман, – выплевывает Баки ему в лицо и вырубает ударом в скулу.

Ладно хоть с правой, только и успевает подумать Брок.

* * *

Стив хмурится, рассматривая за ужином разбитые носы и кровоточащие губы. Ему не нравится их противостояние, но он не знает, как его прекратить. Нет, знаю, поправляет он сам себя, но этот вариант меня категорически не устраивает.

– Что произошло? – спрашивает он Брока, оставаясь с ним наедине, осторожно прикасается кончиками пальцев к расплывшемуся под ребрами синяку.

Ему кажется, что он сам ощущает эту чужую боль.

– Легкий флирт, – пожимает плечами Брок.

Стив мгновенно отстраняется, поджимает губы и складывает руки на груди – когда дело касается Баки, чувство юмора уходит в глубокое подполье.

– Ясно, – вздыхает Брок, – снова включил свое любимое «папа вас любит, а вы его бесите». Я помню, что ты сказал в джете, но стараться должен не только я. А он даже разговаривать со мной отказывается, не слушает и не слышит. – Брок жестом просит не перебивать его. – Меня, вообще-то, в теории почти все устраивает. И в моей богатой биографии груповухи уже случались, так что от этого я не сбегу в ужасе. Но когда мне пытаются оторвать голову, я привык защищаться.

Стив виновато вздыхает и мягко притягивает Брока к себе. Его захлестывает любовью – к ним обоим, – и он ничего не может с этим поделать. Не может защитить их ни друг от друга, ни от самого себя.

– Прости меня, Брок, – тихо просит он. – Мне все больше кажется, что я не заслуживаю тебя такого.

* * *

Часом позже Баки в первый раз заходит к ним в спальню, Стив сжимается от неожиданности на члене Брока и внезапно для самого себя бурно кончает – под взглядом Баки, который и не собирается уходить. Брок, может, и остановился бы, но у него нет шанса – не тогда, когда Стив так выламывается и стонет, стискивает внутри себя и впивается пальцами в бедра.

– Черт, Барнс, стучаться не учили? – шипит Брок, едва отдышавшись.

– Вы не услышали.

Он без стеснения ложится рядом и обнимает подкатившегося к нему Стива.

– Снова кошмар?

Вместо ответа Баки стягивает домашние штаны и прижимается крепко стоящим членом к его бедру.

– Что ж, – вздыхает Брок, – втроем так втроем, начинаем привыкать.

Ему не хватает привычных ленивых объятий, и он думает – не стоит ли уйти в душ, но остается. Привыкать – значит, привыкать.

Стив чувствует себя виноватым и только теперь понимает, что именно имел в виду Брок, когда несколько месяцев назад спросил, как он себе все это представляет. Ему неловко, он скован и, хоть и подставляется под ласки Баки, никак не может расслабиться и начать ими наслаждаться. Он уже почти готов попросить Брока уйти – может, потом, когда они с Баки снова узнают друг друга, станет легче.

– Выдохни, сладкий, – шепчет Брок ему на ухо и водит носом по шее, легонько покусывает, пока Баки покрывает поцелуями его грудь и живот и почти беспорядочно оглаживает ладонями тело, вспоминая и изучая заново.

И Стива отпускает, пробивает горячей волной, он стонет и подается навстречу, подкидывает бедра, задевая снова вставшим членом колючий подбородок. Баки лижет его от основания до головки, вбирает в рот – выходит неловко, и Стив шипит, когда зубы царапают нежную кожу. Баки замирает на мгновение, а потом снова опускает голову, уже осторожнее.

– Да, – выдыхает Стив и зарывается пальцами в его волосы.

Баки улыбается и прижимает головку языком к небу, а потом пропускает глубже. Он вспоминает, как всегда хотел взять полностью, но не получалось, а теперь – теперь он сглатывает и утыкается носом в пах Стива, от восторга издает какой-то мурлыкающий звук.

– Господи, – выстанывает Стив и непроизвольно подкидывает бедра, словно пытаясь войти еще глубже.

Брок даже слегка завидует и давит ворочающуюся под ребрами ревность – он сам никогда не мог взять так глубоко. Баки снова и снова пропускает член Стива в свое горло, выпуская только для того, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, пока не чувствует, как Стив тянет его за плечо.

– Бак, стой, я сейчас… иди сюда.

Стив тянет его на себя, целует припухшие губы, проводит по ним языком и сжимает ладонями бедра.

Брок прикасается к плечу Баки, привлекая внимание, и протягивает ему бутылочку со смазкой. Усмехается, видя непонимание, берет его руку и выдавливает гель на пальцы.

– Вазелина нет, уж извини, – хмыкает Брок.

Стив чуть нервно смеется, и смех переходит в рваный вдох, когда Баки входит в него сразу двумя пальцами. Он еще растянут после члена Брока, и по смазке и сперме пальцы скользят легко. Стив выдавливает смазку себе на руку и обхватывает член Баки.

Брок неожиданно для себя заводится от низкого и чувственного стона Баки, от того, как тот медленно и слегка неуверенно входит, запрокинув голову и тяжело дыша. И когда начинает двигаться – быстро и сильно, почти грубо трахая Стива, Брок сжимает свой член и дрочит в одном ритме с их движениями.

– Боже, сладкий, какой же ты красивый, – бормочет он, не отводя взгляда от лица Стива, пока не кончает, почти до боли сжимая рукой головку.

Стив стонет и мечется по подушке, протягивает руку к своему члену, но Брок отводит ее в сторону и склоняется над ним, берет в рот. И впервые слышит, как Стив вскрикивает, не сдержавшись, когда теряется в потоке ощущений и кончает. Баки сбивается с ритма, вбивается особенно сильно и замирает, шумно дыша и до синяков сжимая бедра Стива, а потом почти падает на него, утыкается носом за ухо.

Брок рассматривает крепкие ягодицы и широкую спину, проводит рукой от шеи до поясницы и думает, что в другой ситуации он и сам вполне мог бы запасть на Барнса – красивый же, в общем-то, мужик. Он ложится рядом, и Стив находит его ладонь и крепко сжимает, другой рукой обнимая Баки за плечи.

– Хороший мой, – просит он через некоторое время, – отпустишь меня в душ?

Баки что-то ворчит, но все-таки вынимает опавший член из Стива и откатывается в сторону.

– А я пока, пожалуй, сменю простыню, – говорит Брок и встает, потягивается всем телом. – Неплохо для первого раза, – улыбается он, поворачивается и снова наталкивается на холодный взгляд Баки.

– Если ты еще раз ко мне прикоснешься, я тебе что-нибудь сломаю, – шипит тот, подходит ближе и зло смотрит в глаза. – Случайно. Запомни это. Ради спокойствия Стива.

* * *

– Я нашла только такой, – разводит руками Наташа, когда Джек и Брок, недовольно хмурясь, рассматривают план здания.

– Ну, если считать, что он соответствует действительности, значит, надо заходить отсюда, – Стив стучит пальцем по какой-то точке на лежащей рядом карте и неуверенно пожимает плечами.

– Угу, трава по грудь, а мы на лыжах, – Баки отлепляется от косяка и проходит в кухню. – Давненько я там не был. – Он смотрит на план здания и фыркает. – Полная хрень.

Он берет листы бумаги и ручку и набрасывает этаж за этажом.

– Я эту базу с закрытыми глазами пройду, так что еду с вами.

Стив вскидывается, но Баки достает из кармана джинсов и бросает на стол новенький паспорт гражданина Америки, идентификационную карту и водительское удостоверение.

– О как, – присвистывает Брок, – так ты теперь настоящий мальчик.

Баки делает вид, что ничего не услышал.

– Бак, это здорово, – Стив крепко его обнимает, – почему ты не сказал, что прошел комиссию?

– Ждал, пока юристы выправят документы. И я в Мстителях, спасибо Старку. На прошлой неделе он проверил мою руку, так что мы снова работаем вместе.

– Счастье-то какое, – бурчит Брок, но слышит его только Джек.

* * *

Когда они летят домой, Джек подсаживается к сидящему в хвосте джета Броку.

– Что происходит, командир? – спрашивает он, и Брок впервые не знает, что ему ответить.

Он и сам не помнит, когда в последний раз с такой яростной радостью бросался в бой, – да разве ему вообще хоть когда-то хотелось рвать противника зубами? – а тут сдерживал только здравый смысл: против автоматов с голыми руками не попрешь.

Он не помнит, когда в последний раз наслаждался близостью со Стивом, а не старался случайно не прикоснуться к Барнсу, предпочитая не проверять серьезность его угроз. Постоянно держать себя под контролем – что это за секс? И остаться вдвоем со Стивом не получается – Барнс всегда рядом. Брок давно не наивный ребенок, чтобы не понимать, что тот делает это нарочно. При том, что он-то время от времени оставляет их вдвоем – и ради Стива, и чтобы самому выдохнуть.

Всего каких-то пара месяцев с их первой совместной ночи, а ему уже не хочется приходить в постель, которая когда-то была только на двоих. Он не понимает, какого черта согласился на этот гребаный треугольник, в котором сейчас ощущает себя явно лишним углом. И уже почти не может прилагать каких-либо усилий, чтобы эту ситуацию изменить.

Он переводит взгляд на сидящих впереди Баки и Стива и вспоминает, как полчаса назад вместо того, чтобы вскрывать сейф с документами, Баки жестко дрочил Стиву, прижимая его к стене в кабинете, и шептал так громко, что Брок, прикрывший дверь, чтобы им не помешали, слышал каждое слово. Зачем тебе он, Стив, – каплями раскаленного металла под ребра. Нам с тобой и вдвоем всегда хорошо было – сжимает виски железным обручем. Ответа Стива Брок дожидаться не стал, все еще продолжая надеяться, что он не изменился.

В этот момент Баки поворачивается, смотрит – остро, колюче, привычно, – и Брок просто знает, что все это тоже было подстроено.

– Заебался я, Джек, – выдыхает он и закрывает глаза – не в его правилах вываливать грязное белье. Сами разберутся, в своей семье.

– Зря ты пропускаешь наши пятничные посиделки, командир, хоть расслабился бы. Мы нашли классный бар, а ты в нем даже не был ни разу. – Джек сжимает рукой его плечо и весь оставшийся полет сидит рядом – Брок как никогда благодарен ему за эту молчаливую поддержку.

* * *

Время от времени Стив видит открытую заинтересованность в глазах Баки, когда тот смотрит на Брока.

– Прекрати упрямиться, – просит он, – тебе же нравится Брок. И я от тебя никуда не денусь, если ты перестанешь его отталкивать.

Стив запоздало понимает, что эти слова оказывают обратный эффект. Он все чаще слышит их ссоры, которые прерываются, стоит ему войти в помещение, замечает, что в постели они друг друга вообще не касаются. И Баки все чаще не подпускает Брока к нему – Стив уже не помнит, когда Брок в последний раз был сверху.

– Бак, пожалуйста, – просит Стив, – вы раздираете меня на части.

– Ты любишь его сильнее, чем меня, – Баки обиженно поджимает губы, и Стив замолкает, тяжело вздыхает и привлекает его к себе, не зная, как еще объяснить, что место в его сердце есть для них обоих.

– Брок… – Стив не знает, что сказать и сколько раз уже повторяется этот разговор.

– Мне не прыгнуть выше головы, сладкий, – разводит руками Брок, – все, что мог, я уже сделал.

И тихо шипит от боли, когда Стив его обнимает, задевая оставленные Барнсом синяки – очередная попытка поговорить. И каждая снова и снова оборачивается дракой.

– Не волнуйся, – ухмыляется Брок, – мы с Джеком сегодня опять разошлись на тренировке. Ты знаешь, я люблю спарринги.

– Я попрошу Тони запретить СТРАЙКу вход в зал, – ворчит Стив, в очередной раз смазывая его синяки. – Мало вам новой базы? Тони зря там площадку и скалодром отгрохал?

Брок криво усмехается и отводит глаза. Если он что-то действительно ненавидит в этой жизни – так это лгать любимому человеку и видеть, как тот поддерживает эту ложь.

* * *

Баки и правда ловит себя на том, что ему нравится Брок. И он бы даже трахнул его, если бы после этого Брок отказался от Стива. Потому что – нет, Баки не ханжа, – но Стива хочется оставить только себе, в единоличное пользование, и с этим он ничего не может поделать. Это ядом разъедает его изнутри, заставляет раз за разом задирать Брока.

Баки вспоминает, как однажды Карпов кому-то в телефонном разговоре сказал:

– Ты как собака на сене – сама не ам и другим не дам.

Так он себя и чувствует. Но единственные прикосновения к Броку, которые он себе позволяет, – это удары. Сильные, точные, распаляющие и не приносящие ничего, кроме еще большей злости.

– Блядь, Барнс, – хрипит Брок и царапает сжимающую его горло металлическую руку, – самого-то не заебало?

– Свали уже, Рамлоу, и всем сразу станет легче, – шипит Баки и толкает его в стену.

– Какого черта здесь происходит? – голос Стива пробивается сквозь звон в ушах, Брок мотает головой и сгибается, упираясь рукой в колено, трет расцветающие на шее синяки.

– Решаем, кто из нас в первый раз будет сверху, – хрипит он.

И Стив как-то весь сжимается, словно в нем что-то сломалось, выглядит вдруг таким измотанным, что Брок забывает о собственной боли.

– Баки, дай нам поговорить, – очень ровно и спокойно говорит Стив, но что-то в его взгляде заставляет Баки молча подчиниться.

– Прости меня, Брок, я больше так не могу. – В его глазах невозможно рассмотреть ничего, кроме усталости. – Пожалуйста, давай разъедемся. На пару недель. Я уверен, что Баки успокоится, поймет, что ничего не меняется – рядом ты или нет, – и тогда мы сможем все наладить.

Он протягивает руку, но не прикасается, тут же опускает почти безвольно. Брок пытается проглотить вставший в горле ком.

– На пару недель, – повторяет Стив, и фальшь звенит в его голосе.

Брок думает, что, может, тот и правда пытается поверить в то, что говорит, но никаких пауз в отношениях он не приемлет – и хуже всего, что Стив об этом знает, они обсуждали это, когда начали встречаться.

Он молча идет в спальню, собирает вещи и меньше чем через час выходит из Башни. Барнс провожает его с таким наигранным превосходством и триумфом во взгляде, что на мгновение Броку кажется, будто тот прячет под этой бравадой растерянность.

Нет, обрубает он голову нелепой надежде, нехер цепляться за соломинку, это не более чем иллюзия.

* * *

Стив возвращается с вечерней пробежки и видит открытую дверцу шкафа и пустые полки там, где была одежда Брока. На мгновение он испытывает почти жгучую ненависть к Баки, но тут же одергивает себя – это только его вина, его решение. Это он сам – не справился и всех подвел.

Стив идет в душ, выкручивает на максимум холодную воду и прижимается лбом к стеклу. Отчаянно хочется верить, что все и правда сработает, что Баки действительно поймет, а Брок согласится вернуться. Хотя сам Стив совершенно не уверен, что на месте Брока сумел бы найти в себе силы простить такое предательство.

– Мелкий? – Баки заходит в ванную, раздевается и залезает к нему в кабинку. – Твою мать! Ты по леднику соскучился? – шипит он, выравнивая температуру воды и прижимаясь к замерзшему Стиву.

– Все хорошо, Баки, все будет хорошо, – совершенно механически и невпопад отзывается тот.

Баки поднимает брови и начинает растирать его мочалкой. Наверно, в другой момент это было бы даже здорово – приятная прелюдия к сексу, но Стив едва заставляет себя улыбнуться.

– Эй, не раскисай, радость моя, – Баки подтаскивает его к себе, под теплые струи, смывая пену, – пойдем лучше в постель.

* * *

Первые пару ночей Брок проводит в гостиной у Джека. Он мог бы, конечно, переехать и в жилой блок базы, но ему давно осточертело двадцать четыре часа находиться под надзором Джарвиса, поэтому ищет квартиру – кучу сайтов агентств переворачивает, пока не цепляется взглядом за объявление: и в нормальном районе, и от базы относительно недалеко. Заключает договор, обходит холодное необжитое помещение, прикидывая список необходимого, – и напивается так, что на утро едва сползает с дивана – до незастеленной кровати он так и не добрался.

Потом неделю – зеленый от недосыпа и злой – гоняет себя и бойцов на тренировках так, что с площадки все буквально уползают. И пусть никто не возражает, хотя об истинных причинах знает только Джек, но все же подвернувшаяся миссия всем кажется почти отдушиной.

Всем, кроме Брока. Ему так отчаянно не хватает Стива, что он готов на стены лезть. И когда в коридорах базы они пересекаются и Брок видит такой же потерянный взгляд, как у самого себя в зеркале, становится еще тяжелее. Немного спасает только то, что Стив просто коротко здоровается и не пытается заговорить. Стойкий оловянный солдатик, хмыкает Брок, неужели и правда упрямо верит, что вот-вот все наладится?

– Как в старые добрые времена, да, Джеки? – скалится Брок, когда они возвращаются с миссии с Наташей. – Вдова и подтанцовка – и никакого мозгоебства.

Джек смотрит долгим взглядом и ничего не отвечает.

Брок и сам прекрасно понимает, что он на взводе.

Они выгружаются, Джек уводит бойцов сдавать оружие, а Брок идет писать отчет для Старка или для его юристов, да хоть для черта лысого – по большому счету, ему все равно, – и впервые за неделю сталкивается с Баки. Он сухо кивает и проходит мимо, но вдруг оказывается прижат к стене всей немаленькой тушей.

– Какого…

Договорить Баки не дает, прижимается губами к губам, целуя почти мягко, и тут же шепчет, пользуясь замешательством Брока:

– Я был неправ, вернись домой.

В голове будто что-то щелкает, словно пружина выстреливает из сломавшегося механизма. Брок бьет его в подбородок – снизу, без замаха, но со всей силы, подсекает, пока Баки не очухался, и добавляет ногой в живот – тоже не сдерживаясь. В конце концов, Барнс столько времени отрабатывал на нем эти приемы, что давно пора было провернуть их против него самого.

Баки тихо скулит, сгибаясь, а Брок наклоняется над ним:

– А ты не охуел, Барнс? – почти рычит он. – Что, без экстрима на Роджерса уже не встает?

Баки пытается встать и что-то сказать, но Брок наступает ногой на его правую ладонь.

– Запомни раз и навсегда – если ты еще ко мне прикоснешься, я тебе и вторую руку оторву.

– Стиву без тебя хреново, – тихо говорит Баки ему в спину, когда Брок уходит.

– А это теперь твоя проблема, – бросает он, не оборачиваясь.

Война закончена, думает Брок, захлопывая за собой дверь кабинета, трое проигравших и отпраздновать нечего. Он смотрит на подрагивающие от остаточного адреналина руки и жалеет, что Барнс даже не сопротивлялся.

Джек заходит, садится на диванчик и начинает что-то сосредоточенно писать, положив на колени папку с документами.

– Кому нужны все эти сочинения «как я провел последние пару суток»? Думаешь, их кто-то читает? – бесцветно спрашивает Брок.

– Старк отчитывается Госсекретарю, – спокойно отвечает Джек и протягивает Броку заполненный бланк. – Отчет по потраченным боеприпасам, можешь не благодарить, командир.

* * *

– Бак? – Стив рассматривает лиловый кровоподтек на его животе, поднимает взгляд на подбородок.

– Стив, не сердись, я хотел привести его домой.

– Что? – Стиву кажется, что его самого только что ударили в живот. Или вернулась астма. Потому что дышать становится невыносимо трудно.

– Я попросил Брока вернуться.

Стив сжимает зубы так, что играют желваки:

– Ты столько времени пытался выжить его из дома, так оставь его в покое хотя бы теперь!

– Мелкий, – возражает Баки, – ты же сам хочешь, чтобы он вернулся.

Стив чувствует, как на него снова накатывает усталость – кажется, только усталость и невыносимую тоску он и ощущает всю последнюю неделю. Даже когда отдается Баки. Даже во сне. Все остальное Брок словно унес с собой.

– Тебе стоило подумать о моих желаниях немного раньше, когда я об этом просил. – Он и не пытается скрыть горечь в голосе, но привлекает Баки к себе, разглаживает пальцем складку между бровей. – А теперь мы с тобой только вдвоем, как ты и хотел. И давай закроем эту тему, пожалуйста.

– Нет, – мотает головой Баки. – Ты был прав, Стив, ты всегда оказываешься прав.

Брока не хватает – это Баки понял уже на третий день. И не только потому, что он, как оказалось, привык к острому языку и шуткам на грани, к постоянному раздражающему присутствию – к собственному желанию, которое упрямо игнорировал, относя его скорее к по-детски эгоистичному «хочу», чем к чему-то серьезному.

Не потому, что вдвоем они могли доставить Стиву больше удовольствия, а теперь все словно механически, по какой-то неизбежной необходимости.

Не потому, что Стив по привычке достает три тарелки из шкафчика, а потом, закусив губу, убирает одну обратно.

Не потому, что сам Баки испытывает такое несвойственное для него чувство вины из-за того, что Стив все чаще замирает, уставившись в одну точку, отвечает невпопад, улыбается через силу и то и дело смотрит на часы, будто кого-то ждет.

Баки словно отрезали еще какую-то часть тела. Лишили чего-то важного, о чем он даже не догадывался, и понял, лишь ощутив отсутствие.

Он пытается все это объяснить, и Стив отворачивается от него, смотрит в окно – Баки видит, как сжимаются его пальцы на подоконнике, чуть не выламывая пластик.

– Придурок, – глухо говорит Стив, когда Баки замолкает, выдыхаясь.

Баки грустно усмехается, обнимает Стива со спины и трется щекой о его плечо.

– Я верну его, Стив, – тихо обещает он. – Верну тебе. Нам.

* * *

Когда Баки заходит в бар, Брок заказывает третью порцию виски – традиционное пиво ему сегодня не в кассу. Он смотрит, как Барнс здоровается с бойцами и коротко обнимается с Джеком, и не отводит взгляда, когда тот останавливается рядом с ним.

– Рамлоу, прости меня, я был неправ.

Брок одобрительно кривит губы:

– Ну охуеть. Сейчас я докурю, Барнс, – он машет в воздухе сигаретой, – и сдохну от счастья.

Баки хмыкает, подтаскивает от соседнего столика стул и садится рядом, заказывает пиво.

Разговор, прерванный его приходом, снова продолжается, а через некоторое время Баки, откинувшись на спинку стула, по просьбе Джека рассказывает о том, каким склочным задирой в подростковом возрасте был Капитан Америка и в какие нелепые ситуации постоянно попадал. Все смеются, даже Брок, но смех не касается его глаз – в них все то же застывшее выражение тоски, которое Баки видит у Стива.

– Я свалял дурака, Ра… Брок, – тихо говорит Баки.

– Нет, Барнс, ты просто первостепенный мудак. И мы с тобой друг друга стоим. Я все думаю, где же Роджерс в прошлой жизни так накосячил, что мы двое на него свалились.

Кое-кто из парней продолжает смеяться, но Джек коротко машет рукой – и все замолкают, сдвигаются, отворачиваются, давая им возможность поговорить без свидетелей. Брок задумчиво смотрит на Джека и кивает, то ли благодаря, то ли обещая, что чуть позже оторвет ему голову, а потом отворачивается, находит взглядом официанта и жестом просит повторить заказ.

– Слушай, Барнс, – говорит он, перекатывая между ладонями стакан, – на самом деле, я же все понимаю. Я-то целый год смотрел на Роджерса и видел за его спиной твою тень. И в этом не было ничего такого – каждый из нас таскает в себе своих мертвых. Но когда ты… кхм… разморозился, мне было легче – в каком-то смысле я тебя уже знал. А тебя тупо поставили перед фактом – вот этот мужик тоже живет с нами. Даже не так, – он коротко мотает головой, – я живу с этим мужиком, и ты давай к нему привыкай. У тебя и так в голове пиздец был, а еще и с этим надо было как-то справляться.

– Это ты и пытался мне сказать, да? – Баки выглядит таким растерянным и уязвимым, как в первые дни своей новой жизни, и Брок едва не тянется его обнять, как делает это Стив. – Ты хотел помочь, я видел, но это только больше меня бесило. Черт, мне бы хоть раз тебя выслушать…

– Да я разве что из штанов не выпрыгивал, – соглашается Брок. – Только не ради тебя, а ради него. Чтобы он не переживал. Хотя я тоже эгоист, – он разводит руками, выплескивая часть виски из стакана и не замечая этого, – и тоже ревную просто пиздец как. Ревновал, – поправляет себя он, залпом выпивает оставшееся и закуривает, глубоко затягиваясь.

– Брок…

– Даже не начинай, Баки, – перебивает Брок, не осознавая, что впервые называет его по имени. – Ты, может, сейчас и правда думаешь, что я вернусь – и все пойдет как по маслу. Но ревновать-то мы оба нихуя не перестанем. И перетягивать его, как канат, – тоже. У меня и так в последнее время глаз дергался от одной только мысли, что опять придется следить, чтобы в постели ты оставался вне пределов досягаемости. Это у вас регенерация, а мой перебитый хребет уже не срастется. В кровать, как на эшафот, блядь. Падало чаще, чем вставало. Спасибо, наелся, больше не хочу.

Баки трет пальцами виски, болезненно морщится и вдруг смотрит так открыто, что Броку становится не по себе.

– Не придется следить. – Он не отводит взгляда, и Брок нервно дергает щекой.

– А, до тебя дошло, что все могло бы быть гораздо проще?

– Если честно, еще до того, как ты ушел, – Баки чуть криво виновато улыбается.

– Ну и хрен ли ты молчал? – Сил уже не хватает даже на возмущение.

Брок медленно выдыхает и долго мнет окурок в пепельнице.

– Что ж, – говорит он задумчиво, – может, я тебе и верю. Но не доверяю. И спиной к тебе поворачиваться у меня нет никакого желания. Во время миссий проблем с моей стороны не будет, это я могу вам обоим гарантировать. А про все остальное – забудь.

И дай забыть мне – остается невысказанным, повисает между ними горьким дымом.

* * *

– Какого. Хрена? – хмурится Брок, рассматривая стоящую на подоконнике спортзала корзину с цветами.

Бойцы отводят глаза и кусают губы, чтобы не ржать в голос.

– Когда мы пришли, это уже тут было, – Джек выглядит почти невозмутимо.

Брок крутит в руках открытку без подписи – только с его именем. И, с одной стороны, ему хочется рычать зверем, а с другой – и самому ржать в голос.

– Ладно, занимаемся, по три километра на беговых и силовые. – Все как один бодро кивают. – Если кто-то будет филонить, когда я вернусь, пойдете не на скалодром, а на площадку, – бросает он через плечо.

Ему не нужно оглядываться, чтобы понять – под разразившуюся снаружи бурю выползать никто из них не захочет.

Баки он предсказуемо находит в оружейной. Правда, вместе со Стивом, отчего по спине пробегает холодок.

– Привет прогульщикам. – Невозмутимое рукопожатие, даже в глаза удается посмотреть почти без труда. – И чем вам так не угодил мой спортзал, что я уже почти три недели вас там не вижу? Разжиреете, в форму не влезете, Старк снова будет орать, что он не швея.

Стив прячет улыбку, Баки увлеченно рассматривает потолок.

– Камень поймал, – говорит он, – с завтрашнего дня как штык, раз ты не против.

Брок тихо фыркает:

– Обоих касается. И кстати, Барнс… Терпеть не могу лилии. Я вообще цветы не пью.

Он довольно ухмыляется, видя, как непонимающе поднимает брови Стив, поворачиваясь к покрасневшему Баки.

* * *

– Вот о чем я и говорил, семь килограммов меньше чем за месяц!

Баки дергает себя за волосы – как всегда, когда нервничает, вспоминает Брок, – и отходит в сторону, подпуская к весам Стива.

– Да вы издеваетесь, – кисло тянет Брок. – Кэп, минус три? Вы что – только пиццу жрете?

Брок помнит, что Баки готов есть ее днями и ночами, поправка – он вообще все что угодно готов есть, лишь бы еда была. Стива же на третий день начинает от фастфуда воротить, а постоянно ходить в рестораны он не любит – как в принципе не любит лишний раз привлекать внимания.

– У нас разные сыворотки и метаболизм разный. И, вообще-то, я иногда готовлю, – оправдывается Баки.

– Так же, как Стив? – Брок поднимает бровь, и Баки тут же тушуется. – Ясно.

Брок сует ему в руку скакалку, и тот с преувеличенно громким недовольным стоном отходит в сторону.

– Как же ты жил-то раньше? – скрывая беспокойство, язвит Брок.

– До знакомства с тобой я был уверен, что вполне сносно готовлю, но ты меня быстро переубедил, а потом и вовсе взял все на себя, – грустно улыбается Стив. – Правда, пасту и яичницу я все-таки сотворить могу. Не волнуйся, Брок, все хорошо… – он осекается и отводит взгляд.

Брок делает вид, что ничего не заметил.

– А из ресторана домашней кухни начать заказывать не догадались, творцы?

Стив виновато пожимает плечами:

– Знаешь, даже в голову не пришло. Я поищу в сети, спасибо.

– Скину пару ссылок, – обещает Брок и громко свистит, привлекая общее внимание. – Пятнадцать минут на подготовку и на площадку с полной выкладкой.

* * *

– В честь чего? – Брок крутит в руках большую бутылку Хенесси.

– С днем рождения?

Смотреть на мнущегося и краснеющего Баки – какой-то особый сорт удовольствия, понимает вдруг Брок.

– А с Рождеством ты меня летом поздравлять будешь? – насмешливо фыркает он.

Но бутылку не возвращает.

* * *

– Брок, у меня есть билеты на международную выставку оружия в Майами, Старк даже джет разрешил взять, сгоняем?

– Джет – это отлично, скажу Джеку, чтобы на самолет билеты не заказывал.

Брок мысленно усмехается, когда видит, как улыбка Баки становится менее яркой.

* * *

– Брок, это…

– А, новая шоковая дубинка, хорошая штука, нам Старк как раз после выставки такие же на весь СТРАЙК подогнал.

Баки хмурится и уходит, сжимая в руке ненужное ему оружие, которое так и не стало подарком. Он помнит, Стив предупреждал, что легко с Броком не будет, но отступать не собирается.

* * *

– А вот теперь с днем рождения! – улыбается Баки и ставит перед Броком коробку с новейшей моделью кофеварки. – Мне Джек подсказал, что ты еще не успел обзавестись.

– На этот раз все продумал и проверил? – кривит губы в улыбке Брок. – Попал, спасибо. И за кофе по утрам спасибо.

Баки застенчиво улыбается.

– Я, вообще-то, сначала был уверен, что это Стив, – продолжает Брок. – У него и карта-ключ от кабинета есть. А потом Стив уехал в Вашингтон, а кофе все так же появлялся на моем столе. Ты коды каждый день ломаешь или с Джарвисом сговорился?

– С машинами проще, чем с людьми, – пожимает плечами Баки.

– Не поспоришь, – Брок глубоко вздыхает. – И все-таки, объясни мне, пожалуйста, какого черта ты творишь?

– Ухаживаю, – разводит Баки руками. – Как умею. Я не силен в этом, конечно, не как Стив.

– Это я догадался, – кивает Брок. – Но какого черта?

Их прерывает стук в дверь.

– Привет.

Стив теряется на мгновение, а потом кладет перед Броком коробку его любимых марципанов. Из единственной облюбованной Броком кондитерской. В Вашингтоне.

– С днем рождения, Брок. – Они так старательно не смотрят друг на друга, что Баки даже становится неловко.

– Спасибо, – выдавливает Брок, сердце словно кто-то сжимает ледяной рукой.

– Там новобранцы приехали, – Стив кивает головой на дверь. – Кстати, Бак, к нам тоже. Идем, нас уже ждут.

* * *

– Брок, – Баки останавливает его почти перед дверью в зал, – какие планы на рождественскую ночь? Старк собирает…

– Баки! – их прерывает грозный, но какой-то усталый окрик Стива. – Прости, Брок, нам с ним нужно поговорить.

Брок, приподняв бровь, смотрит, как Стив – злющий, каким бывает только на пошедших вкривь и вкось миссиях, – силой утаскивает не ожидавшего такого Баки.

– Баки, я тебя уже несколько раз просил оставить Брока в покое, – почти рычит Стив, вталкивая его в свой кабинет и запирая за собой дверь. – Неужели ты сам не видишь, что заигрался?

Баки пытается вспомнить, когда Стив в последний раз говорил с ним таким тоном и смотрел так – почти с неприязнью. По всему выходит, что никогда. От неприятного ощущения по спине проходит холодок.

– Радость моя. – Баки пытается взять его за руку, но Стив отходит за стол, разделяя их. – Так значит, да? – Баки проводит железными пальцами по голове, сжимает кулак и с силой дергает себя за волосы. – Стив, я же вижу, как ты таешь буквально на глазах. И чувствую, что, как бы ни извинялся, ты меня не можешь простить до конца за то, что я заставил тебя выгнать Брока.

Стив нервно дергает щекой и скрещивает руки на груди, еще больше отгораживаясь и закрываясь.

Баки тихо вздыхает и снова дергает себя за волосы, ощущая острую вспышку боли.

– Лучше бы ты меня побил, честное слово.

– Допустим, ты действительно думаешь, что знаешь, чего я хочу, – почти холодно произносит Стив, и Баки снова ежится. – А чего хочешь ты?

– Я люблю тебя, Стив, ты – все, что у меня есть. Его… нет, не так сильно. Влюблен, скорее. Но я хочу не просто трахнуть его, я хочу, чтобы он вернулся в нашу жизнь. – Баки уже говорил это, но раз Стив в таком настроении, готов повторить. – Ты знаешь, я всегда был эгоистом, так что я хочу, чтобы меня снова вкусно кормили, чтобы было с кем поржать за просмотром фильмов, чтобы снова услышать, как ты смеешься.

Кажется, сегодня это не тот ответ, которого ждал Стив, но ничего другого у Баки нет.

– Допустим. – Стив на мгновение сжимает зубы почти до скрипа. – А ты у Брока спрашивал, чего он хочет?

– А вот как раз собирался, – бросает Баки и перестает пытаться к нему пробиться, надеясь, что тот сам остынет в ближайшее время. – Только ты во второй раз нас прервал.

Стив смотрит на него долгим пронизывающим взглядом и вдруг почти обессиленно падает в кресло, жалобно скрипнувшее колесиками.

– Я умываю руки, Бак, – говорит он, пожимая плечами. – Ты все равно всегда делаешь так, как сам решил. Только, прошу тебя, не совершай мою ошибку. Не забывай, что у всего есть цена.

Баки медленно обходит стол и садится на пол, утыкаясь лбом в колени Стива. И позволяет себе расслабиться, чувствуя, как теплые, чуть шершавые пальцы осторожно прикасаются к голове там, где он выдрал себе несколько прядей.

* * *

– Так что насчет рождественской вечеринки? – без церемоний спрашивает Баки, вваливаясь после площадки в раздевалку следом за Броком.

– Старк пригласил, работодателям не отказывают, – хмыкает Брок, раздеваясь, и идет в душевую.

– Отлично, а у меня для тебя подарок уже готов, – продолжает Баки, когда они одеваются.

Брок только что-то неразборчиво ворчит, хмуро глядя на него.

– Как насчет в кино завтра?

– Так, Барнс. – Брок натягивает худи и выпрямляется, смотрит с неодобрением. – В мой кабинет.

– Какого черта ты творишь? – спрашивает он, усаживаясь в кресло.

Баки плюхается на диванчик и пытается не думать о том, что Стив так же отгораживался несколько дней назад.

– Скажи мне, что я делаю не так, Брок, – просит он. – Или что я должен сделать. Я понимаю, что восемь месяцев вытряхивал из тебя душу, но, серьезно, я же стараюсь… – он разводит руками.

И Брока срывает:

– Не там ты стараешься, идиот! Ты на Роджерса давно внимательно смотрел? Он же зеленый весь, разве что не шатается, на одном упрямстве и держится. Ты его куда-нибудь приглашал? Ему подарки даришь? За ним, мать твою, ухаживаешь?

Баки открывает рот и так же молча закрывает, не найдя, что ответить.

– Врубился? – зло скалится Брок. – Вижу цель, преград не вижу, всех с пути смету. И прешь вперед походкой Зимнего.

– Это во мне всегда было, – бурчит Баки и запускает пальцы в волосы.

– Руки убери, лысым останешься, – рявкает Брок.

И останавливает себя, чтобы не выдать очередную злую тираду, растирает лицо ладонями. Потом закуривает сам и перебрасывает Баки сигареты, ставит пепельницу на угол стола.

– Слушай, – говорит он уже спокойнее, – я понимаю, что все это для тебя по-прежнему сложно, до войны по молодости все было легче и проще, в войну с Роджерсом тупо сбрасывали адреналин, строить отношения вас никто не учил, и сами пример ни с кого не брали – не до того было. Ты все делаешь, в общем-то, правильно, Баки, – добавляет Брок после недолгой паузы, давит окурок в пепельнице, – только не для того человека. Посмотри на свои поступки его глазами – от меня заставил отказаться, а теперь сам от него ко мне бегаешь. Да еще и с ним все это обсуждаешь. – Брок заталкивает поглубже горечь, грозящую вот-вот прорваться в голосе. – Поезжай домой, он уже должен был вернуться после брифинга со Старком. Ты ему нужен, вот и будь с ним.

– Ему ты нужен, мы оба, – все еще продолжает упрямиться Баки.

Брок тихо усмехается:

– А ты уверен? Ты спрашивал? Потому что мне-то он ничего подобного не говорил с того вечера.

– Но это же… – Баки запинается и непонимающе смотрит на Брока, – это очевидно?

– Поезжай домой, – повторяет Брок и сам встает и снимает с вешалки куртку.

– Подожди, – Баки хмурится. – А ты, Брок? Ты хочешь вернуться?

Брок коротко морщится и внимательно смотрит ему в глаза.

– Вернуться к Стиву? Да я за это душу готов продать, – сдается он и тут же добавляет: – Но только после того, как ты наладишь с ним отношения и удостоверишься, что ему и правда все это нужно. И не смотри с таким подозрением, – насмешливо фыркает Брок. – К нему – вернуться, с тобой нам возвращать нечего.

Он все-таки подталкивает Баки к двери и уже в коридоре отвешивает ему легкий подзатыльник. Почти интимный жест только для своих.

Баки это помнит.

* * *

– Мелкий, а пошли завтра в кино?

Стив почти с раздражением ослабляет тугой узел галстука.

– Что, красивая подружка отказалась, выбираешь из того, кто остался? – огрызается он.

И Баки вдруг видит то, о чем говорил Брок. Все слова встают комом в горле – ни проглотить, ни выплюнуть. Он тянется, чтобы обнять, успокоить, попросить за все прощения, но Стив отшатывается.

– Не сегодня, Бак, – жестко говорит он и впервые за все время, что они живут в Башне, уходит в свою комнату и запирает дверь.

Баки идет за ним и садится на пол, прижимаясь спиной к разделяющему их дереву. Ему отчаянно хочется, чтобы его обнулили и засунули в криокапсулу – прямо сейчас. Я и правда ничего не умею строить, говорит он сам себе, только ломать.

Внезапно начинает накатывать темнота, но он усилием воли отодвигает эту стену, запрещая себе сваливаться в бессознательное, вырывается из цепких лап паники.

Баки долго сидит, пытаясь прислушиваться и почти проклиная хваленую звукоизоляцию Башни.

– Ладно, – шепчет он в пустоту, – прости, мелкий, время для грязных приемов.

Он достает из кармана толстовки телефон.

«Хочешь, чтобы я ушел?»

На секунду становится страшно – прежде чем отослать сообщение, он и не подумал, что может получить положительный ответ. Но через мгновение дверь открывается, и Баки летит спиной назад – прямо под ноги не ожидавшему этого Стиву.

– Если и ты уйдешь, – говорит тот, глядя сверху вниз, – мне останется только сунуть ствол в рот и нажать на спусковой крючок.

Баки не нравятся ни эти слова, ни тон, которым Стив их произносит, но он замечает, что Стив даже не переоделся, только пиджак и галстук снял, а пальцы и рубашка запачканы углем. Он поднимается и проходит в комнату, к мольберту, где на большом листе спит нарисованный Брок – спокойный, доверчиво раскинувшийся на постели, открытый.

Баки его таким не видел.

– Какой же он у нас красивый, – тихо говорит он и слышит, как судорожно вздыхает подошедший Стив.

– Бак…

– Счастье мое, – перебивает Баки, – мой врач все время говорит, что у меня есть одна проблема, с которой можно справиться только тогда, когда я сам ее осознаю. Я умею слушать, но не слышать, и смотреть, но не видеть. Сегодня я понял, что она имела в виду. А вот с памятью у меня теперь проблем нет, я теперь дохрена всего помню, аж тошнит воспоминаниями. И пока я сидел под дверью, я вспомнил все, что говорил мне ты, и все, что говорил Брок. И знаешь, в чем прикол? – он невесело усмехается и поворачивается к Стиву. – А вы тоже смотрите – и не видите.

Стив вопросительно поднимает бровь.

Баки тянет себя за волосы и отпускает, вспомнив окрик Брока, отходит к двери за оставшимся на полу телефоном и фотографирует рисунок.

– Что ты?.. Бак, не надо!

Стив смотрит на отправленное в сообщении фото, пока Баки набирает: «Нужны еще доказательства?».

– Доказательства? – переспрашивает он.

– Да, радость моя, – Баки отбрасывает телефон на кровать и крепко обнимает Стива. – Брок почти уверен, что не нужен тебе. Что все это лишь моя блажь. Так же, как ты уверен, что я заигрался. Как я был уверен, что Брок нужен тебе больше, чем я.

Стив отводит глаза и снова смотрит на рисунок. Но, по крайней мере, не пытается оттолкнуть, думает Баки, может, еще не все потеряно.

– И что еще хуже, – продолжает он, – я только что понял, что мы продолжаем ходить все по тем же граблям. Ты ждешь, когда я налажу отношения с Броком, и боишься этого, Брок требует, чтобы я наладил отношения с тобой. Мы ни разу не поговорили втроем. За весь этот год.

– Господи, – выдавливает Стив и утыкается лбом в плечо Баки.

– Пойдем, мелкий, – Баки тянет его в сторону ванной, стараясь не выдать разочарования – ответ на сообщение так и не пришел. – В душ и спать. А завтра будет новый день и мы во всем разберемся.

Он быстро раздевает Стива – не пытаясь превратить это в прелюдию, не сопровождая поцелуями или лишними сейчас касаниями, – раздевается сам и включает воду, настраивая температуру так, как любит Стив.

– Пожалуй, мне стоит пойти на кулинарные курсы, – бормочет Баки, пока растирает его мочалкой. – Иначе на тебе скоро форма болтаться будет.

Стив только скептически хмыкает и закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь теплом и лаской, когда Баки мягко массирует кончиками пальцев его голову.

– Эй, не засыпай, потерпи еще несколько минут.

– Ты у меня есть, все-таки есть, – невпопад отзывается Стив и улыбается, щедро плещет на ладонь шампунь. – Моя очередь, хороший мой.

Баки почти мурлычет, когда длинные пальцы разбирают его мокрые пряди.

Они смеются, растирая друг друга полотенцами, и наконец целуются, когда надевают друг на друга халаты. Баки затягивает на Стиве пояс и, не выпуская его из руки, идет обратно в спальню.

Рядом с мольбертом стоит Брок. Стив замирает на несколько секунд, а потом подходит ближе, проводит пальцами в миллиметре от перламутрово-розовых лепестков орхидеи, горшок с которой Брок поставил на рабочий столик, чуть сдвинув лежащие на нем краски.

– Не уверен, что готов простить тебя так быстро целиком и полностью после всей сотворенной тобой херни, Баки, – тихо произносит Брок, – но если ты извлечешь урок из своих ошибок и сделаешь правильные выводы, все у нас троих отлично сложится. Я свои выводы сделал. Мне нужен Стив, и ради него я готов попробовать еще раз.

Он продолжает рассматривать рисунок, Стив все так же, едва дыша, не может оторвать взгляда от цветов.

– Ты каждый раз залипал на орхидеи в бухгалтерии ЩИТа в Трискелионе, сладкий, – улыбается Брок, не поворачиваясь к нему.

– Не помню, чтобы мы с тобой пересекались в бухгалтерии.

– Там везде были камеры, – пожимает плечами Брок.

– Я люблю тебя, – говорит вдруг Стив просто и легко.

Он больше не боится, что Брок велит ему молчать. Теперь он его не послушается.

Они наконец-то смотрят друг на друга. Смотрят – и тянутся друг к другу, как зачарованные. Стив останавливает руку, не касаясь пальцами кожи Брока, как до этого не коснулся цветка, и Брок сам подается вперед, трется щекой о его ладонь.

Баки думает – это настолько интимно, что даже слегка больно.

Он думает – не уйти ли, но останавливает себя. Не стоит по кругу повторять одни и те же ошибки. Стив был прав – цена их слишком высока.

– В этой комнате маленькая кровать, – бросает он на пробу первое, что приходит в голову.

И Стив снова смеется, почти как раньше – громко и заразительно.

– А он прав, предпочитаю нашу спальню, – подхватывает Брок и идет к двери. – Я в душ, надеюсь, мне не придется опять искать вас по всему блоку.

* * *

Баки смотрит на лежащего на нем Стива, осторожно проводит кончиками пальцев по его лбу, очерчивает заострившиеся скулы, сминает подушечкой большого пальца нижнюю губу. И Стив не выдерживает первым, наклоняется и крепко целует его, словно только сейчас они по-настоящему встретились после долгой разлуки.

– Счастье мое, – шепчет Баки, разрывая поцелуй, когда обоим перестает хватать воздуха.

Они поворачиваются к улегшемуся рядом Броку.

– Красивые, – говорит он, переводя восхищенный взгляд с одного на другого. – Мои.

Баки тянется к нему рукой, но замирает, не дотронувшись. Брок закатывает глаза и улыбается:

– Можно.

Стив хмурится, но Брок привлекает его к себе, временно откладывая все разговоры и объяснения. Они обязательно поговорят, но утром, не теперь. Они целуются поначалу так робко и осторожно, словно ходят по минному полю, а потом срываются, переплетаются жадно – и Баки становится жарко, член встает как по команде.

Брок отрывается от Стива, тянется к нему – и словно молнией прошивает обоих.

– Пожалуй, стоило так долго ждать, – говорит Баки, задыхаясь, и Брок насмешливо фыркает.

Они сплетаются втроем и ласкают друг друга, почти не разбирая, кто где. Только кожа к коже, только поцелуи и укусы, только стоны и тихие вскрики – больше ничего не имеет значения.

– Черт, а ты и правда хорош, – выстанывает Брок, выгибается дугой, когда Баки берет в рот его член, и вскрикивает в губы Стива, когда чувствует, как его начинают растягивать металлические пальцы. – Охренеть, – выдыхает он и подается навстречу, внезапно для самого себя ловя кайф от того, что в нем что-то неживое, хотя никогда раньше не заводился от игрушек.

– Давай, мелкий, – командует Баки, откатываясь в сторону.

Брок разводит ноги шире и удивленно вскидывает брови, когда Стив тянет его на себя, проводит по его члену скользкой ладонью.

– Я так по тебе соскучился, – тихо говорит Стив и судорожно вздыхает, когда Брок входит в него и сразу начинает двигаться – так, как они оба любят. Целует сильно и требовательно, прихватывает зубами нижнюю губу. И смотрит – смотрит, господи, как он смотрит! – не отрываясь.

Баки некоторое время любуется ими, лениво ласкает свой член, а потом добавляет смазки и кладет ладонь на поясницу Брока, останавливая, нажимает, заставляя сильнее прогнуться.

Брок поворачивает голову, обжигая взглядом, и усмехается:

– А я уж думал, что и не решишься.

Баки зеркалит усмешку и медленно входит, выбивая из Брока долгий и низкий стон. Стив дрожит под ними двумя, закусывает губу и зажмуривается от переизбытка эмоций.

Баки осторожно покачивает бедрами, давая Броку привыкнуть, а потом крепко сжимает его талию и задает такой темп, что и Брок, и Стив стонут без перерыва и цепляются друг за друга.

Баки то покрывает плечи и спину Брока поцелуями и укусами, то наваливается на него, зажимает, целуясь со Стивом.

Брок не выдерживает первым, срывается в яркий оргазм почти на грани сенсорной перегрузки. Баки замирает, сжав зубы, дает ему время насладиться, а потом осторожно выходит из него, и Брок откатывается, ложится рядом и только держит Стива за руку, пока Баки берет его – сильно, быстро, но как-то неуловимо нежно.

* * *

– И все-таки, что за история с этим разрешением к тебе прикасаться, душа моя? – спрашивает Стив, когда они, снова приняв душ и сменив простыни, наконец ложатся спать.

– Нам есть что обсудить и обговорить, но это – простое недоразумение. Прошлое прошлому, – говорит Брок, устраивая голову у Стива на плече.

И позволяет Баки обнять себя со спины.


End file.
